Te puedo escuchar
by DannySaotome
Summary: Un extraño libro desatará la curiosidad de Akane, quien al sentirse triste por la ausencia de su madre, decide contactarla con ayuda sobrenatural. ¿Qué sucede cuando entras al territorio de lo desconocido? cap X -La noche de los muertos-
1. Nostalgia

Hola!

Bienvenidos a esta nueva historia, les cuento que será algo diferente de lo que han visto en mis demás fics, esta vez será narrada en tercera persona e involucro un tema un tanto misterioso, sí, así como lo leen, tengo planeado que esta historia sea paranormal, por tanto estará llena de sucesos extraños que le ocurrirán a nuestros protagonistas y que desatarán una serie de incidentes tanto sentimentales como... psicológicos? o.O XD. Será una historia algo nostálgica, pero tendrá momentos de romance, un poquitito de humor... en fin estará llena de esas características, que los que me conocen saben que no puedo dejar.

En fin, espero que sea de su agrado, y que de aquí en más pueda contar con la compañía de ustedes en cada capítulo.

¡Disfrútenlo!

**Te puedo escuchar**

**I Nostalgia**

El arrullo del viento mecía las grandes ramas de los árboles, provocando que algunas hojas se desprendieran, y cayeran con suavidad al suelo, creando un contraste de hermosos colores cálidos, que la brisa se encargaba de acentuar. El aire arremolinaba las pequeñas hojas, concibiendo un mosaico inigualable de colores y movimiento.

Era otoño; una estación que traía con ella recuerdos nostálgicos e inolvidables, acerca de un ser querido que se marchó hace mucho tiempo. Prácticamente eran nulos los momentos que Akane compartió al lado de su madre.

Cada día la recordaba, añorando el poder sentirla, dedicarle el tiempo que no pudo compartir en su compañía. Había sido una situación dolorosa, un hecho que marcaría su vida, una herida abierta que el tiempo jamás podría cerrar. Habría sido su confidente, la persona con la que deseaba compartir su dicha y su desventura, sus logros y fracasos, pero sobretodo su amor, el cual había guardado por más de 16 años, pero que el destino no le permitió brindárselo, ya que había decidido arrebatarle de las manos, a la persona a quien más habría amado .

Akane no solía deprimirse con facilidad, si algo la caracterizaba era su fuerza interior. Contaba con un carácter fuerte, pero dulce a la vez, guardaba un corazón de oro, siempre estaba dispuesta a tender su mano a quien lo necesitara. No obstante, aquella época la volvía vulnerable, podía sentir que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría, dejando de lado cualquier motivo que la impulsara a continuar.

Llevó su mano hacía la fotografía de su madre; era idéntica a ella, tenía los mismos ojos que sus hijas habían heredado, la misma tez blanca cuan fina seda y los rosados labios semejantes a los de un pétalo de Sakura. Pero lo que denotaba el parecido entre Akane y su madre, era la tonalidad de su cabello; ambas disfrutaban de un hermoso color azulado, poco común. Ese era el rasgo que solo ella compartía con su madre.

Despacio deslizó sus dedos por la silueta de su mamá, observándola con profunda devoción, grabando en su memoria cada facción de su rostro. Esa era la manera que encontraba de sentirse a su lado, de poder compartir un momento con ella, aunque fuera solo en una fotografía. Contempló durante largo rato la imagen, trayendo a su mente el único recuerdo que tenía sobre su madre.

**Flash back:**

Aquella mañana se había levantado muy temprano, salió de casa y se dirigió hacia un jardín, que en ese entonces se encontraba a unas aceras de su hogar, recogió el clavel más grande que encontró y contenta volvió a casa, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo ya que lo que más deseaba era ver la reacción de su madre. Pero por desgracia, el impulso de su cuerpo fue más fuerte que ella y terminó haciéndola caer al suelo, se levantó con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, observando tristemente como el pequeño tallo del clavel se había roto. Deprimida buscó refugio al lado de un gran arbusto, se sentó allí sin dejar de mirar la planta, hasta que oyó la voz de su madre.

— ¿Akane? ¡Akane! Ven acá, ¿Qué haces ahí?

Caminó hacia su mamá con tristeza, y cuando estuvo frente a ella, su madre se arrodilló y sacudió tiernamente su vestido.

—Mira nada más como te ensuciaste, ¿Por qué?

—Es para ti… La corté para ti…—sollozó entregándole el pequeño clavel mientras la abrazaba, llorando desmesuradamente.

— ¿Estabas cortando esto?, que flor más linda, los claveles son mis preferidos, está preciosa. — la regocijó su madre.

Aquellas palabras habían hecho que su tristeza de desvaneciera, y que se sintiera de nuevo alegre, observó la pequeña planta en la mano de su madre, y se alegró aún más al ver que no estaba tan mal como ella lo creía.

—Gracias, Akane… eres un niña muy linda. —Dijo sonriendo.

**Fin Flashback**

A pesar de ser muy niña, recordaba perfectamente aquella escena. Más aún la sonrisa serena de su madre. Su simple recuerdo le daba las fuerzas necesarias para seguir luchando, para nunca rendirse, sin importar la gravedad de las situaciones. Esa sonrisa era la que recordaba, cada vez que se sentía triste.

Llevó el portarretratos hasta su pecho y lo abrazó con fuerza, inmediatamente sus ojos se humedecieron y derramaron tibias gotas por sus mejillas. El dolor que sentía era punzante, atravesaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir impotente. Jamás le había dolido tanto la ausencia de su madre, como en aquel instante.

Su letargo fue interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono, con cuidado colocó el portarretratos en su lugar y se levantó rápidamente para contestarlo.

— _¿Hola?_

— _¿Akane, eres tú?_

—_Así es, ¡Hola Yuka!—Saludó._

—_Hola Akane, quería preguntarte si querías venir con nosotras, iremos a visitar a una famosa adivina, podrás preguntar lo que quieras, será muy divertido, ¿te animas?_

—_Yuka lo siento, pero hoy no me siento muy bien… creo que será en una próxima ocasión. —respondió._

—_Oh Akane, ¡Anda! Si vienes con nosotras seguro te sentirás mejor._

—_Está bien… ¿Dónde nos vemos? _

—_En el camino de la escuela, junto al desagüe, ¿de acuerdo?_

—_Sí, perfecto allí nos veremos. _

A decir verdad no deseaba salir, sin embargo, quería distraerse un poco, ya que últimamente se sentía bastante afligida, y lo que menos deseaba era preocupar a su familia.

—Kasumi, saldré por un momento, no tardaré.

—Está bien Akane, y ya que vas de salida, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

—Claro que sí, ¿de qué se trata?

— ¿Podrías llevarle este libro al Doctor Tofú?, creo que me dio el equivocado y necesito devolvérselo.

—No hay problema—concedió, mientras tendía su mano para tomarlo, — nos vemos más tarde.

Calzó sus zapatos y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde debía encontrarse con sus amigas, sus pasos eran lentos y su mirada se detuvo en distintos puntos; observaba perpleja y con extraña atención a su alrededor, como si pudiera grabarse los detalles de cada objeto que se encontrara en ese lugar.

—Si tan sólo mi madre estuviera aquí…—suspiró, —Podría estar con ella en este instante…

Caminó sumida en sus pensamientos, preguntándose el motivo por el que su padre jamás mencionaba algo acerca de aquella muerte. Sabía que la situación era bastante dolorosa para todos en su familia, pero ella tenía el derecho a enterarse del por qué sucedió tan dolorosa pérdida.

Tomó el libro que llevaba en una de sus manos y lo observó con interés, se trataba de un ejemplar con bastantes años de antigüedad, ya que sus hojas tenían un aspecto amarillento y su portada estaba gastada.

Desvió su mirada hacía la solitaria calle, esperando ver las siluetas de sus amigas, al no encontrarse con nadie, decidió sentarse, colocando el viejo libro en su regazo. Desde donde se hallaba, podía observar los últimos destellos de sol que se alzaban detrás de unas oscuras nubes, contrastando el cielo de distintos matices rojizos, característicos de la hora del crepúsculo. Se deleitó con aquella hermosa visión que le ofrecía el horizonte, olvidando momentáneamente su tristeza.

Observó de nuevo el libro, mientras lo hojeaba con lentitud, como sólo necesitaba distraerse, no prestó atención al tema principal del libro, el cual estaba escrito en la portada del mismo, con letras en fina caligrafía. Siguió hojeando, esperando que le ayudara a distraerse, hasta que un título en letras grandes llamó su atención: "Cómo invocar un espíritu". Leyó y releyó aquellas letras como si se tratara de un anuncio espectacular. —Esto debe ser una broma…—susurró leyendo con escepticismo aquellas palabras.

Siguió observando con atención el título del capítulo, pensando en lo extraño del contenido, ¿De verdad a Tofu le interesaban tales temas? Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, al noble doctor siempre le habían interesado los asuntos sobre magia y ocultismo, después de todo su profesión lo obligaba a poseer un conocimiento amplio sobre posibles enfermedades que pudieran llegar a presentarse, y eso incluía a las personas que aseguraban estar poseídos por alguna criatura del más allá.

Sus ojos se perdían cada vez más en la estrafalaria lectura mientras la oscuridad se intensificaba, pronto las luces de los grandes faros se encendieron provocándole un respingo. Al parecer el encontrarse leyendo justamente ese libro, no resultaba una muy buena combinación con la noche y la soledad; no obstante, continuó el recorrido con sus pupilas en el viejo ejemplar, deteniéndose a observar la simbología que contenía, los enigmáticos retratos que daban vida a lo aterrorizante, y varias oraciones escritas en algún idioma extraño.

— ¡Akane!—Exclamó Yuka, mientras su interlocutora permanecía en su asiento palideciendo por el sobresalto.

— ¡Oh, Yuka, qué susto me diste!

—Lo siento, Akane, ¿Qué es lo que traes ahí?—Consultó viendo con interés el libro que descansaba sobre su regazo.

—No es nada, sólo un libro viejo que debo entregar, ¿En dónde está Sayuri? ¿No venía contigo?

—Sí, no debe tardar, se quedó hablando con Daisuke. —Comentó con alegría.

— ¿Con Daisuke? No me digas que…

— ¡Sí, están saliendo! Admito que al principio no me pareció lo correcto, ya sabes cómo es de pervertido, pero todo ha ido bien entre ellos. Creí que Ranma te lo había dicho.

—No…no he hablado con él hoy. Me alegro mucho por Sayuri, espero que Daisuke sepa tratarla.

— ¿Hablando sobre mí?—Irrumpió sonriente, Sayuri. —Si sabe tratarme, es tan romántico…

—Hola, Sayuri, se te ve contenta. —Saludó la peli-azul.

— ¡Lo estoy! Y bueno chicas, iremos a consultar a la adivina ¿No es así? Muero por preguntarle sobre mi futuro amoroso con Daisuke. —Comentó con aire soñador.

—Oh sí, pero antes… ¿Podrían acompañarme al consultorio del doctor Tofu? Necesito entregarle esto. —Expliqué señalando el libro.

— ¡Claro, no hay problema!—Concedió la castaña, aún esbozando una sonrisa que parecía nunca desvanecerse.

Continuaron caminando, hablando sobre trivialidades, mientras varias carcajadas abarrotaban las desoladas calles. Entre tanto Akane luchaba por mantener la conversación y parecer interesada en ella, después de todo quería evitar a toda costa que alguien se diera cuenta del estado de tristeza por el que estaba pasando.

Llegaron al consultorio del doctor Tofú y estando allí, Akane les pidió a sus amigas que la esperaran afuera mientras ella hacía la entrega del libro que tanta atención le había llamado.

—Doctor Tofú. —Lo llamó desde fuera de la sala de consultas ya que había un paciente al que estaba revisando.

—Ah, Akane, eres tú, ¿Se te ofrece algo?—Consultó con amabilidad.

—Sí, es que Kasumi me pidió que le entregara un libro que usted le prestó.

—Está bien, Akane, justo a tu derecha hay una estantería, déjalo ahí por favor.

—Está bien. —Respondió la peli-azul al tiempo que con su mirada buscaba el lugar que le habían indicado.

Se acercó al estante y corrió algunos libros, de modo que pareciera que hubieran insertado uno más allí, los reordenó rápidamente cuidando que el doctor no saliera de su despacho, de lo contrario descubriría que ella planeaba quedarse con el misterioso ejemplar. Sintió algo de remordimiento ya que no acostumbraba a tomar las cosas de esa manera, sin embargo se dio ánimos mentalmente y pensó que al tener semejante colección de libros, era imposible que se acordara de alguno en particular. Después de estar lo suficientemente segura de la posición en la que había dejado todo, salió de allí para despedirse del doctor.

—Gracias, doctor, espero que nos visite pronto, ya debo irme.

—Claro que sí, y… ehh… Akane… envíamele mis saludos a Kasumi. —Decía mientras salía de la habitación en donde atendía al paciente.

—Lo haré, doctor. —Sonreí. —Hasta luego.

—Cuídate mucho, Akane.

Salieron de allí, encaminándose hacia el aposento de la famosa adivina. Entre charlas y sonrisas lograban aplacar por lo menos una parte de ese inmenso vacío que Akane aún llevaba en su corazón.

Finalmente estaban allí, el lugar se encontraba abarrotado de gente, por lo que tuvieron que formarse en una larga fila. La entrada del lugar estaba completamente en penumbras, tan sólo se podía apreciar un sutil velo que la cubría.

—Chicas, creo que… regresaré a casa, es tarde y no pienso quedarme aquí toda la noche para que una adivina me diga que me dará gripe mañana por estar aquí.

—Pero Akane, si apenas llegamos, ¡no puedes irte ahora, lo mejor está por comenzar!—Exclamaba Sayuri intentando contagiar a su interlocutora de optimismo.

—Es verdad, Akane, ¡mira la fila se mueve! Dentro de poco estaremos allí, ya verás. —Secundó Yuka a su mejor amiga.

Akane suspiró resignada, viendo con algo de molestia las personas que estaban adelante suyo, deseaba que se evaporaran para salir de ese embrollo de una buena vez.

Luego de un rato de escuchar comentarios de nerviosismo y suspenso por parte de sus amigas, finalmente tenían a escasos centímetros la tan anhelada entrada que las llevaría a ver a la famosa adivina. Sayuri y Yuka se adentraron en primer lugar, mientras Akane se quedaba a esperar su turno.

Un rato después, Akane entró por aquella puerta en penumbras, mientras observaba cuidadosamente el misterioso recinto, varios velones de enorme tamaño se encontraban puestos a ambos costados del corredor, en las paredes podía visualizarse algunos símbolos muy parecidos a los del libro. No se podía ver con claridad el suelo, la oscuridad apenas era disipada por las pequeñas llamas de los velones del pasillo, y este a su vez conducía hacia el tenebroso lugar de la adivina, el cual lucía el mismo aspecto aterrador que su entorno.

Akane caminaba totalmente absorta y atemorizada por los pasillos del lugar, cada paso que daba simplemente la aterraba, pero también la llenaba de una embargable curiosidad que le pedía explorar más, estudiar cada rincón de la espeluznante habitación, hasta lograr descubrir qué misterios resguardaba tan insólito lugar.

Continuó caminando, esta vez con el corazón en la mano, el miedo se respiraba a cada paso, el frío comenzaba a aparecer y una poderosa sensación la recorrió por todo el cuerpo. Poco a poco se fue acercando hasta una enorme mesa, en la que se podía apreciar varios objetos, entre ellos un cráneo, una bola de cristal, algunos tabacos, tazas de té, y cartas del tarot.

La sombra que cubría el rostro de la adivina fue desapareciendo en cuanto se acercó, pudo apreciar el rostro de la chica que usaba un andrajoso turbante color azul sobre su cabeza, una pequeña joya en su frente y unos ojos negros impenetrables.

Tragó en seco aún no muy segura de haber entrado al sitio correcto, se acercó hacia el asiento que se encontraba justo frente a la adivina y la observó esperando lo que dijera algo.

—Buenas noches. —Saludó la mujer con voz trémula.

—Buenas noches…—Respondió Akane, aún observando los inquietantes objetos que se encontraba en la mesa.

— ¿Cuál es la pregunta que quieres hacerme?—Inquirió estudiando las facciones de Akane.

Meditó un poco antes de contestar, después de todo ella sólo había venido a acompañar a sus amigas, no tenía algo concreto qué preguntar, así que optó por algo general; su futuro.

—Pues… yo… quiero saber qué me depara el futuro. —Dijo atemorizada por la seria mirada que le estaba dirigiendo la extraña mujer.

—Está bien. —Concedió removiendo las cartas.

Consiguió formar tres bajas y de cada una extrajo una, las colocó enfrente de las demás y poco a poco fue volteándolas para así dar su veredicto. Se estremeció un poco y luego sólo se quedó en silencio, con sus ojos fijos en las cartas observándolas con el terror vivo en sus ojos.

—Esto… esto no puede ser… —Murmuraba incrédula.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede?—Preguntó Akane alarmada por la reacción que las cartas habían desencadenado en ella.

—Niña… tú…

Continuará…

**Notas finales:**

Bien, antes que nada quiero mencionar algo importante: El flash back fue tomado del capítulo 160 del animé, doblado en español latino, los diálogos que allí ven son las réplicas de lo que los personajes allí mencionan.

Dejando en claro esto... ¿Qué les pareció? espero que les haya gustado y que si así es, pasen a comentar, es gratis y no quita mucho tiempo

Un besote enorme, hasta la próxima!


	2. Intereses despertándose

Hola, hola, hola!

Después de tanto tiempo vuelvo con el otro capi, de veras que siento el tiempo que pasó, pero realmente no me salía nada de nada sobre este fic, estaba bastante confundida sobre lo que haría en este cap, y por eso andaba en el limbo con la historia. De verdad lamento llegar así después de tanto tiempo, pero no acostumbro a abandonar ninguna de mis historias, así que mejor tarde que nunca, ¿No?

Bien, espero que lo disfruten, de aquí en más la historia empezará a desarrollarse un poco más, así que se tornará más emocionante. Y bueno, sin más preámbulos, aquí les dejo el capítulo II

**Intereses Despertándose**

Yuka y Sayuri observaban a Akane con preocupación; desde que salieron del consultorio de la extraña mujer, ella no había emitido palabra alguna, sólo se limitó a caminar junto a ellas con la mirada y la mente extraviadas en algún lugar lejos de allí. Varias veces intentaron preguntarle el motivo por el cual se estaba comportando de esa manera tan rara, pero no hallaron respuesta. La intriga por saber lo que le había dicho la sabia mujer las estaba mortificando, ¿Acaso era tan malo eso que le había pronosticado?

—Vamos Akane, ya sabes que muchas de las cosas que dice no son ciertas. —Comentó Yuka, intentando animarla, al tiempo que le daba leves golpecitos en las costillas a su Sayuri.

—Es verdad, he escuchado que les ha pronosticado varias situaciones serias a algunas personas, pero que nunca han llegado a cumplirse. —Se apresuró a decir la castaña.

—Está bien chicas, no es nada grave, no hay de qué preocuparse. —Dijo esbozando una frustrada sonrisa.

— ¿Estás segura, Akane? Desde que saliste de allí te has estado comportando muy extraño. —Expuso Sayuri.

—No es nada, en serio… Ahora debo irme chicas, papá y mis hermanas deben estar preocupados.

—De acuerdo. —Concedió Sayuri, pensando que lo mejor sería dejarla descansar, tal vez se encontraba muy cansada y necesitaba reponerse. —Adiós Akane, cuídate.

—Hasta mañana, chicas. —Se despidió continuando su trayecto.

Volvía a casa a paso lento recordando como esa extraña mujer le había hablado con ese enorme temor reflejado en sus pupilas, acompañado de ese exagerado tono de exaltación, advirtiéndole que se protegiera, pero… ¿Protegerse de qué?

"_Fuerzas oscuras están a punto de ser despertadas, entes malignos vendrán a este mundo por medio de un portal maldito que estará muy cerca de ti, ¡estás en peligro!" _Fueron las primeras palabras que pronunció la vidente. "Entes malvados, fuerzas oscuras" ¿Qué rayos significaba eso? ¿Tendría que enfrentarse a un ejército de fantasmas vestidos con túnicas negras mientras arrastran cadenas?

Akane no era una fiel creyente de temas de esa índole, sin embargo tampoco podía negar que la manera en que la mujer se lo advirtió, la había dejado con serias dudas y… ¿Por qué negarlo? Un poco de miedo.

A medio camino y por el profundo estado de letargo en el que se encontraba, no notó la presencia de su prometido quien se encontraba a pocos pasos de ahí. Chocó contra algo que la sobresaltó, notó al instante dos ojos azules estudiaban cada una de sus expresiones.

— ¿Dónde demonios has estado, Akane?—Preguntó, casi reprendiéndola.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo… Y no me hables así. —Ordenó más con la mirada que con su voz.

— ¡Idiota, después de que me preocupo!

—Pues no lo hagas, ya estoy aquí…—Respondió lo más cortante y fríamente que pudo.

Por alguna razón la charla que había tenido horas antes la había dejado realmente aturdida, y lo último que buscaba era enfrascarse en una tonta discusión con Ranma, por eso simplemente decidió ignorarlo y continuó su camino dejando atrás gritos e insultos por parte de su prometido.

Luego de un rato de evitar miradas de escrutinio que no podrían provenir de otra persona más que de Ranma, ambos entraron a casa. Aún los esperaba una suculenta cena así que mientras ingerían los alimentos, Kasumi aprovechó la oportunidad para preguntarle a su hermana sobre el libro y el estado del Doctor Tofú; Akane sin vacilar respondió que ese asunto había quedado en orden, y que el doctor se encontraba en perfectas condiciones. No mencionó nada acerca de haberse quedado con el misterioso ejemplar.

Un rato después subió a su habitación, no le dirigió la mirada a nadie, simplemente agradeció los alimentos y se marchó de allí. Lo que ahora más deseaba era lograr entender un poco el significado de la advertencia que le había dado la adivina.

"_Fuerzas oscuras están a punto de ser despertadas"_

— ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso? —Inquirió mientras sacaba de su mochila el tan enigmático libro con el que se había quedado.

Esta vez observó detenidamente el pequeño título que se encontraba en la portada del mismo: "El arte de la oscuridad" sintió algo punzante que la invadió por un momento, era como si su subconsciente le advirtiera sobre algo peligroso que estaba a punto de realizar. Soltó el libro tan rápidamente como si le quemara y llevó las manos hasta su pecho.

— ¿Por qué de repente siento este miedo?—Se preguntó completamente confundida. —Bah… No puedo creer en estas cosas… Es absurdo…

Volvió a tomar el libro ignorando el extraño sentimiento que parecía intensificarse, lo abrió en ese tema que tanto le había llamado la atención y leyó en voz alta el título _"Cómo invocar espíritus" _ En principio pensó que lo leería para saciar su curiosidad en cuanto a ese tema, después de todo, Nabiki siempre contaba historias en donde los fantasmas de los seres queridos del protagonista venían a advertirle sobre algo que no andaba bien, e incluso, si su comportamiento no era el que se esperaba, esos espíritus los castigaban. Sin embargo, sin importar qué tan terrible fueran esas represalias, la víctima siempre terminaba optando por el camino correcto. Así que ella supuso que las almas de las personas que ya partieron de este mundo, eran de confiar, pues su único fin era el que sus familiares tuvieran un buen futuro. No obstante ahora pensaba que tal vez ella podía ser alguna de las protagonistas de esos misteriosos relatos, invocando a algún espíritu cercano.

Le pareció una idea excelente ya que si lo hacía, traería de vuelta el alma de su madre y de esa manera podría enterarse de la verdadera razón por la que murió; ya no tendría que intentar presionar a su padre para que le comentara sobre lo que realmente había ocurrido, y lo que era más increíble, podría pasar algunos momentos en su compañía, mientras su tan anhelada madre le indicaba el camino adecuado para emprender. Todo resultaría bien, si tomaba los sabios consejos que le daría su progenitora. Estaba segura de que nada podría salir mal, ya que no resultaría peligroso si invocaba a su madre, después de todo era su familiar y no le haría daño.

Totalmente emocionada por el a su parecer "estupendo plan" decidió darse ánimos mentalmente para leer los distintos elementos que requería la invocación, ya luego se daría a la tarea de leer el ritual.

El primer elemento que se encontraba en la lista era uno llamado "tabla oiuja", algo que Akane desconocía en todo su esplendor, ya que no tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde conseguiría algo como eso. El segundo objeto que requería la invocación, eran unas velas negras, el tercero una tiza roja y lo que parecía resaltarse en la fina caligrafía de artículo: La poderosa oración que contenía el libro.

Todo parecía bastante fácil de conseguir, menos la tabla, así que tendría que investigar en dónde podría encontrar alguna de esas. Hubiera resultado más sencillo preguntarle a alguien, pero por alguna extraña razón sentía que si lo hacía, todos se interpondrían, y no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a su plan tan fácilmente.

Se desperezó como un gato, cerró el libro y lo guardó en uno de los cajones que tenía su mesa, asegurándose por primera vez de ponerle llave para que nadie en el transcurso de la noche pudiera abrirlo y darse cuenta de que no lo había entregado.

Se recostó en su cama disfrutando de la acogedora sensación de poder estirarse un poco y descansar, al menos su cuerpo; ya que su mente no dejaba de lanzarle ideas nuevas sobre lo que le preguntaría a su madre, lo que le contaría y compartiría con ella, pero sobre todo había una pregunta que no dejaba de presentarse ante Akane, y es que después de tanto tiempo sin estar con ella, ¿Cómo reaccionaría ante esa visión? ¿Llorar, reír, gritar? ¿Qué haría cuando la persona que más amaba en el mundo estuviera frente a ella? Era algo que a ciencia cierta no podía pronosticar, ya llegaría su momento y Akane podría descubrir lo que esa imagen le causaría.

Poco a poco el sueño la fue venciendo, se acomodó mejor para poder dormir, hasta que escuchó varios golpes en su ventana, se extrañó un poco ante el sonido y rápidamente se levantó de la cama para ver de quién se trataba, observó el cristal y se encontró con Ranma que estaba del otro lado, pidiéndole que se diera prisa.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—Cuestionó la peli-azul extrañada por la repentina visita.

—Pues verás… es que… yo… te he notado… muy extraña… y bueno… no es que me preocupe ni nada parecido, alguien como yo no puede ocuparse de los asuntos de una chiquilla como tú, sólo es que…

— ¡Si no tienes nada coherente que decir, entonces no tienes absolutamente nada que hacer aquí! —Exclamó impaciente.

— ¡Pero qué boba! después de que vine hasta aquí para saber qué te ocurría… no es como si agradecieras la ayuda de tu pro…—Llevó su mano en un movimiento rápido hacia su boca, para no concluir la palabra que estaba a punto de decir.

Un momento de silencio se adueño de aquél lugar, acompañado de un fulguroso sonrojo por parte del chico de trenza.

—¡No, no, no… es lo que crees, no iba a decir eso… yo… estaba… sólo… era… este… iba a decir que… no agradecías la ayuda a tu problema… no… nada más, ni sueñes que iba a decir algo diferente… —Balbuceó moviendo sus manos nerviosamente.

— ¿Y qué te hizo pensar que yo creía que dirías algo diferente? —Preguntó Akane, intentando poner en aprietos a su interlocutor.

Ranma aún sonrojado y nervioso, por poco sufre un colapso mental. Giró su cabeza hacia otro lugar evadiendo la mirada de su prometida.

— ¡Eres… eres… tan odiosa, Akane! Sólo… quería saber por qué te habías ido sin decir nada…

Ahí estaba una vez más su Ranma, ese chico apuesto y engreído, que a su manera le demostraba que se preocupaba por ella, por eso había venido, sólo se aseguraba de que nada extraño le estuviera ocurriendo a su prometida, y aunque no encontraba las palabras precisas para expresarlo, con el simple hecho de colarse hasta su habitación sin que nadie lo viera, era suficiente para dárselo a entender.

—No es nada, Ranma… Sólo regresé cansada de la salida con mis amigas, por eso volví a mi habitación. —Respondió con tranquilidad. —Pero gracias por preocuparte.

Observó como su prometido daba un respingo y se ponía rígido como una roca… Akane sólo sonrió mientras lo contemplaba allí completamente tieso, sin decir nada y con su rostro cubierto de un color carmín bastante notorio.

—No… es que… estuviera preocupado… pero… si nada te ocurre entonces te dejaré descansar.

—Está bien, pero antes dime ¿Hiciste ya tus tareas? —Por alguna razón no quería que se marchara, así que intentó decir algo más antes de que saliera por la ventana.

—En realidad… también vine para que me ayudaras con algunas. —Confesó apenado, sentándose en el suelo de la habitación, sacando desde dentro de su camisa dos cuadernos.

— ¿Así que por eso viniste, no es así?—Cuestionó Akane, entendiendo que ella no había sido el único motivo por el que había ido hasta su habitación.

— ¡Claro! Pero… también… fue por…. Ti, no por ti… es decir… porque creí que… había ocurrido algo malo…

—Sí, está bien, veamos…

Así pasaron gran parte de la noche, estudiando la historia de Japón, e inventando algunas metáforas para lograr que Ranma las entendiera y no se durmiera en el trascurso de la explicación.

El sol volvía a llenar con sus cálidos rayos la habitación de la peli-azul, el sonido del despertador rompió el silencio que hasta ahora reinaba en el dormitorio, causando que Akane despertara con un brusco estremecimiento.

Se levantó lentamente de la cama, se dirigió hasta el guardarropa y allí tomó una toalla. Aún medio dormida caminó hacia el baño y allí se sumergió en el agua recién calentada que acababa de caer a la bañera. Un rato después salió de aquél cuarto y volvió a su habitación.

Hoy sería el día en el que conseguiría todas las cosas que requería el libro para realizar el ritual de espiritismo, sin embargo, aún no tenía idea de dónde podría conseguir una de esas misteriosas tablas que mencionaba el ejemplar, por esa razón decidió aprovechar el fin de semana para investigar sobre ella e ir a comprarla. No tendría que pensar demasiado en lo que les diría a su familia por su ausencia, puesto que como era fin de semana tenía como excusa alguna tarde de chicas junto a sus amigas.

Salió de casa, dando el pretexto que había pensado, y se encaminó a casa de Gosunkugi, sabía que él podría tener alguna idea de lo que era esa misteriosa tabla y dónde podría conseguir una. En caso de alguna pregunta sólo le diría que estaba leyendo un antiguo libro sobre fantasmas y que allí vio ese término, el cual le despertó bastante curiosidad.

Arribó hasta la casa de Gosunkugi, tocó el timbre y él bastante entusiasmado la recibió.

—Y… Akane, cuéntame, ¿Qué te trae a mi casa? ¿Deseas algo de beber? ¿Té, chocolate, café?—Le ofreció el chico completamente desorbitado corriendo de un lado a otro.

—Un té está bien… gracias. —Sonrió.

Por un momento le pareció ver una cara realmente estúpida de Gosunkugi, pero al fijarse bien era una que veía todos los días en su aula de clase.

— ¡Té… Ya mismo!—Corrió hacia la cocina a prepararlo , y mientras Akane esperaba afuera, se escuchaban sonidos de ollas caer, platos rompiéndose y un olor a quemado increíble.

Akane se apresuró y corrió hasta la cocina para detener todos esos estruendos que se escuchaban, y se encontró con el rostro de Gosunkugi completamente quemado, parecía más un envase de tinta china que un ser humano, y además de todo, traía una olla en su cabeza, reía de forma tonta cuando la vio entrar.

—No te preocupes por atenderme, estoy bien… Sólo venía a preguntarte algo. —Explicó antes de que la casa de pobre chico terminara en cenizas.

—Sí… dime, lo que sea, Akane…

— ¿Has escuchado hablar de algo llamado "tabla ouija"? —Cuestionó sin rodeos.

Se quedó un momento perplejo analizando la pregunta que acababa de hacerle la peli-azul.

—Sí… es un elemento que te permite entablar contacto con los muertos, pero es muy peligroso…

—Así que eso es…—Susurró, Akane. —Vaya, qué interesante… Y por casualidad… ¿Aquí en Japón venden alguna de esas?

—Ah, por supuesto, la venden alrededor del mundo… en Japón hay una tienda de ocultismo muy conocida, está a pocos kilómetros de aquí.

—Ya veo… vaya, sabes muchas cosas Gosunkugi. —Sonrió agradecida por la información. —Ahora podré entender más mi libro sobre fantasmas.

—Por nada, Akane… jeje… para servirte… qué bueno que pude ayudarte… Akane, oh, Akane, Akane, Akane… —Declaró en un tono soñador mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a una pared para intentar besarla.

— ¡Gosunkugi!—Exclamó Akane previniéndolo antes de que se golpeara, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

—Estoy bien, Akane, no te preocupes. —Dijo esbozando una sonrisa, enseñando los pocos dientes sanos que le quedaban.

—Está bien… bueno, gracias por la información, te lo agradezco mucho, ya debo irme.

—Claro, Akane, vuelve cuando gustes, eres bienvenida.

Dicho esto, salió de la casa de Gosunkugi para dirigirse a la tienda de ocultismo en la dirección que él le había indicado. Nada podría arruinar los planes de reunirse con su madre una vez más.

**Continuará…**

**Notas finales: **

De nuevo disculpas por la tardanza en actualizar, no fue mi intensión, sólo que la musa no cooperaba. T_T Sin embargo hice lo mejor que pude para que resultara bastante pasable y divertido el capi. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que me dejen su opinión a ver qué piensan sobre ese incesante deseo de Akane por ver a su madre. Supongo que resulta bastante entendible el querer saber cuáles fueron las causas de su muerte y obviamente el pretender estar "al lado" de una persona tan especial, ¿no?

En fin los dejo y nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.

Hasta la vista, babies!


	3. La maldición del piano

Hola a todos!

¿Cómo están? Hoy vengo al fin, a dejar el III capi de mi historia, espero que les guste, de antemano muchas gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leerlo, y millones de gracias a las personas que me comentan.

Sin nada más que decir, vuelvo a mis labores divagatorias. XD

¡Disfrútenlo!

**La Maldición del piano**

Había resultado bastante sencillo conseguir la información del lugar para encontrar la misteriosa tabla, así que lo único que faltaba era llegar hasta allí y hacer la compra, sin embargo, a pesar de que todo estuviera saliendo tan bien, Akane aún conservaba ese agudo presentimiento de que algo no resultaría como lo esperaba ¿Miedo a enfrentarse a lo desconocido? ¿O temor por la reacción que provocaría el fantasma de su madre en ella? Fuera cual fuera la respuesta, ella aún se aferraba a la ilusión de volver a ver a su mamá, ese era su único objetivo, el único con el que había soñado desde que era una pequeña, y por el que ahora se atrevía a tomar ese riesgo.

Varias aceras había dejado atrás desde su visita a casa de Gosunkugi, por lo que pensó que se encontraría cerca de negocio en dónde compraría la tabla, y no se equivocó; allí estaba la renombrada y ansiada tienda de ocultismo, sólo que quizá no era lo que ella esperaba; no había ningún anuncio estrafalario con simbología extraña encima de la entrada, ni se trataba de algún ostentoso lugar, simplemente era una antigua construcción en mal estado con un pequeño letrero en la puerta.

El lugar no producía terror, sólo un grado muy alto de desconfianza y escepticismo ¿En verdad ahí encontraría lo que buscaba? Sólo era una casa vieja en donde muy probablemente se encontrarían cientos de ancianos tejiendo alguna pieza, pero que nada tendría que ver con objetos relacionados con magia. Seguramente la única tabla que allí encontraría sería la que usaban en la cocina para cortar los alimentos.

Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios y con recelo se acercó hasta la entrada de la vieja residencia, dudaba bastante de lo que allí encontraría, sin embargo debía asegurarse de que en realidad no vendieran nada de lo que buscaba, después de todo, ya se había tomado la molestia de caminar hasta ese lugar.

Golpeó la puerta utilizando una singular aldaba con una extraña forma a murciélago, era bastante pesada así que pensó que un par de golpes bastarían para que dentro se escucharan, esperó un momento hasta que oyó como desde el interior alguien abría el portón. Se preguntó por un momento si vería a algún tipo de vampiro o tal vez a alguien enorme y con su cabeza tan grande como la de Frankenstein. Millones de escenas de películas de terror se presentaban ante ella llenándola de pánico, llegó a imaginarse que era cautiva por un ejército de seres abominables que deseaban comerla o en su defecto hacer algún tipo de sacrificio con su cuerpo.

Segundos después despertó de su ensoñación gracias a una curiosa mano que jugueteaba delante de su rostro. Dio un pequeño respingo y de inmediato miró fijamente a los ojos de la persona dueña de aquella extremidad que aún danzaba frente a ella.

—Lo… Lo lamento. —Murmuró avergonzada.

—SÍ… No te preocupes ¿Se te ofrece algo? Por algo viniste, ¿No?

Akane no respondió en ese momento simplemente se dedicó a observar al hombre que tenía en frente, se veía bastante serio y tenía una mirada tan fría y tenebrosa que realmente daba terror encontrarse cerca de él.

—Ejem…—Carraspeó el sujeto logrando atraer la atención de Akane una vez más.

—Ehh… Bueno… Yo sólo quería saber si por casualidad usted conoce un objeto llamado tabla…

—Ahh, la Ouija, ¿Verdad? ¿Es eso lo que estás buscando, jovencita?—Interrumpió clavando sus profundos ojos negros azabache en los suyos.

—Sí… Esa… Verá estoy muy interesada en comprar una. —Comentó tímidamente Akane.

El extraño hombre se quedó en silencio observando a su interlocutora con interés.

—Pasa…—Dijo al fin, señalando con su nívea mano el oscuro corredor que se encontraba tras él.

El temor de Akane aumentó considerablemente en cuanto vio el extenso pasillo que tendría que cruzar acompañada del sujeto que acababa de conocer, el cual no le transmitía ni una gota de confianza. Tragó en seco y se preguntó si valía la pena adentrarse en las entrañas de esa lúgubre construcción. Después de pensarlo durante algunos segundos, caminó hasta la entrada y avanzó por los oscuros pasillos.

Su temor no podía esconderse fácilmente, podía sentirlo a flor de piel, sin embargo recordó que debía ser fuerte por su madre, ya que si no lograba conseguir la tabla, no podría reunirse nuevamente con ella.

Llegó al fin hasta un gran vestíbulo adornado por una enorme alfombra roja en el centro del mismo, y varios muebles de bastante antigüedad que se encontraban en perfecto estado, entre ellos una enorme biblioteca y un piano.

—Toma asiento, en un momento te traeré lo que buscas. —Le indicó con autoridad el misterioso hombre.

Akane pensó que era bastante grosero de su parte atender a su clientela de esa manera tan impertinente, así que le devolvió una mala mirada al sujeto y se dedicó a contemplar el lugar.

Era muy extraño que una casa de tan grandes dimensiones fuera habitada únicamente por un hombre de apariencia casi tan tétrica como su hogar ¿Acaso aquél individuo quería algo de ella y por esa razón le había pedido que entrara? ¿Quizás sólo buscaba compañía? ¿O Tal vez tenía pensado drenar toda su sangre y luego dejar su cuerpo abandonado en algún terreno baldío? Miles de ideas terroríficas surgían sin cesar resquebrajando el poco valor con el que contaba.

Sacudió su cabeza en un intento por alejar esas extrañas ideas que estaban haciéndola sentir nerviosa y fijó su atención en el inmenso y antiguo piano, era una reliquia, una pieza que debía tener más de cien años de antigüedad, y a pesar de su larga existencia lucía hermoso, no era común ver uno de estos ejemplares en una construcción casi abandonada. Sin duda esta familia o el único miembro que quedaba de ella, parecía ser muy adinerado y con un gusto bastante peculiar.

Palpó el piano observándolo con fascinación, realmente le pareció muy atractivo. Por esa razón decidió retirar el asiento cubierto de fino terciopelo rojo que se encontraba bajo el instrumento, se sentó delicadamente y pensó en tocar algunas de las teclas para curiosear y saber qué sonidos producía. Posicionó sus manos de modo que pareciera una experta, y oprimió el teclado disfrutando del dulce sonido. Tocó por algún tiempo más divirtiéndose con las distintas melodías que estaba creando.

— ¡Detente!— Gritó el hombre que había regresado con la tabla en sus manos. Se veía realmente furioso.

Akane se sobresaltó y dejo de tocar, inmediatamente se puso en pie e hizo una pequeña reverencia para disculparse por su atrevimiento.

—Lo siento… No era mi intención…

— ¡Eres una tonta!— Exclamó el sujeto perdiendo por completo los estribos.

— ¿Qué dice?— Preguntó Akane ofendida por la manera en la que se había dirigido a ella. —No me interesa quién sea, pero no tiene derecho a…

— ¡Ese piano está maldito, niña!

— ¿Cómo que Maldito?— Interrogó Akane empezando a perder la paciencia. — Le advierto, si es algún tipo de broma yo…

— ¡No es así! Cualquier persona que lo toque u oiga su sonido va a ser… La última melodía que escuche en su vida. —Explicó aterrorizado.

—Por favor… Eso no puede ser, tranquilícese, no me ocurrirá nada. —Comentó Akane tratando de confortarlo, mientras le regalaba una frustrada sonrisa.

— ¿Crees que miento? ¿Piensas que me encontraría tan solo en esta enorme casa si estuviera inventandolo? ¿Dónde demonios crees que está mi familia ahora, eh?

—Pero… ¿Dónde están? Y… Siendo así, ¿Por qué este objeto tan peligroso se encuentra allí a la disposición de todos?—Inquirió Akane presa del miedo por el supuesto peligro que corría y más aún, por la actitud del extraño hombre frente al tema.

—Vivo solo, no tengo porqué temer… Aún así… Nadie creyó en mí, todo este tiempo nadie quiso escucharme, se los advertí a todos… Guardé el secreto por mi abuelo pero… De nada me sirvió porque por culpa de este piano maldito perdí a mi familia. — Comentó con remordimiento.

Akane estaba atónita, no podía creer nada de lo que aquel extraño individuo le contaba, sin embargo no hizo nada por interrumpirlo, ella se dedicó a escuchar con atención cada palabra que decía.

—Mi abuelo era un hechicero muy poderoso, podía maldecir cualquier objeto y hacerlo llegar a su objetivo con facilidad, hacía eso con el fin de que sus enemigos murieran uno a uno sin que nadie sospechara de él, por mucho tiempo maldijo a varias familias con descendientes que nacían con poderes sobrenaturales y que siendo adolescentes se empeñaban en superarlo. Pero mi abuelo estaba empecinado en ser el más poderoso hechicero de su época, quería ser temido, reconocido y venerado. Sin embargo, fue enfermando, su salud se deterioró rápidamente, fue en ese momento cuando supo que ya no podría resistir más, por esa razón usó todo el poder que le quedaba y realizó la maldición más poderosa en ese viejo piano. Me hizo jurarle que en su nombre vengaría a todos aquellos que quisieran superarle, aún después de su muerte, y a cambio yo recibiría la fama y el reconocimiento que él siempre deseó, así que accedí; guardé el secreto del piano y cumplí su voluntad por varios años, me convertí en el "vengador del poder" matando a tanta gente. No me importó jamás el dolor ajeno, eso era algo insignificante para mí. Hasta que un día la última familia que fue asesinada me devolvió el piano, lo tuve aquí desde ese entonces… Intenté que ningún miembro de mi familia se le acercara, mi precaución por no perderlos llegó a tanto que les revelé el secreto que contenía el piano, pero ninguno me creyó… Esa tarde todos cantaron y tocaron con alegría ese maldito aparato, sin saber que sería su último momento de dicha, se sintieron tan atraídos por él, simplemente lo encontraron tan divertido… Y días después ocurrió lo peor… Uno a uno fueron enfermando hasta la muerte, me quedé solo… Completamente solo con la inmunidad de poder escuchar cualquier melodía que en ese piano se tocara, podía hacerlo cuanto quisiera, mi vida jamás sería sacrificada. Pero de qué me servía esa protección si ya no tenía a nadie conmigo…

Akane que había estado escuchándole con una mezcla de interés, asombro y pena, no supo que decir, estaba en shock. Si eso era cierto ¿Significaba que su vida llegaría pronto a su final?

—Quieres decir que… La maldición regresó a su origen… —Comprendió Akane sintiendo como su corazón latía con fuerza.

—Así es, tarde o temprano todo vuelve…

—Es decir que yo… Yo… No puede ser… — Susurró lo último con una expresión de terror en su rostro.

—Sí…—Respondió el sujeto viéndola firmemente.

Akane palideció de inmediato, recordó a su padre, a sus hermanas, a sus amigos y a… Ranma.

—Ranma…—Murmuró sintiendo un gran vacío en su pecho.

— ¡Maldición! ¿En dónde se habrá metido Akane? Está comportándose tan extraño últimamente…— Comentó Ranma para sí mismo sentado en la duela del dojo.

Por alguna razón no podía sentirse tranquilo, la actitud que había visto en su prometida los últimos días realmente lo inquietaba, estaba seguro que detrás de esa sonrisa había algo que no la hacía sentir bien, sólo que como siempre ella intentaba ocultarlo.

—Akane tonta… Por no preocuparnos tienes que estar ocultando las cosas, ¿Por qué simplemente no dejas que te ayudemos?—Cuestionó Ranma dando un golpe en la duela.

Un quejido se hizo presente en el lugar, obligando a Ranma a levantarse de inmediato y dar un golpe aún más fuerte en el mismo sitio, para así cerciorarse de que el grito hubiera salido de esa dirección. Se preparó para dar el golpe y mientras su mano se dirigía peligrosamente hacia el tablaje, escuchó una voz. Acercó su oído para poder oir con más claridad lo que estaba diciendo y no pudo evitar sentir pena por el hombre que estaba bajo la duela.

—Querida Akane… Justo ahora me encuentro en esta sombría y fría cueva bajo el monte Fuji, tu recuerdo no hace más que darle calor a mi corazón… Oh Akane, como quisiera verte para que así alegraras esta triste y desolada alma… —Recitaba teatralmente Ryoga.

Ranma quien no podía creer que hubiera alguien tan tonto, golpeó el suelo hasta dejar un agujero, pronto una contusión de asomó por encima de la abertura.

— ¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces allí abajo?—Preguntó Ranma cruzándose de brazos y viéndolo de reojo.

— ¡Ranma! ¿Pero como… Fue que llegué aquí? —Indagó Ryoga completamente desconcertado por el lugar en donde se encontraba. —Eso no importa… ¡Iré a ver a Akane!

—Hey, cerdo loco, espera un minuto. —Ordenó Ranma. —Akane no está en casa.

— ¿Qué? ¿En dónde está? ¡Iré a buscarla!

—No lo sé… Pero aguarda, si vas a buscarla tú solo no regresarás jamás.

— ¡Deja de burlarte de mí Ranma, estas acabando con mi paciencia! —Exclamó Ryoga molesto. —No te perdonaré jamás que algo le ocurra Akane por tu negligencia.

—Espera un minuto ¿Cómo que negligencia? ¡Ven aquí, Ryoga!—Gritó Ranma corriendo tras él para alcanzarlo.

—Déjame en paz Ranma, la buscaré así sea lo último que haga, y la llevaré a casa sana y salva. —Sentenció el chico cerdo antes de correr a mayor velocidad.

— ¡Pero… Es que ella no está perdida!—Vociferó Ranma mientras observaba la ahora lejana silueta de su amigo.

Ryoga siguió su camino, buscando en todas partes a su "amada Akane" se distrajo tanto que no se percató de que una anciana se encontraba regando agua libremente por las calles, así que sin poderlo evitar, fue alcanzado por un chorro del cristalino líquido.

Rápidamente Ranma lo tomó por el pañuelo que llevaba en el cuello y lo levantó del suelo, antes de que se escabullera.

—Ahora si P-chan, ya no escaparás.

Regresaron a casa, había llegado la hora de cenar, así Ranma ató al pequeño cerdo negro con una soga para que no huyera, mientras lo torturaba acercándole comida simulando que se la daría, pero al final él terminaba comiéndola.

—Por cierto. —Interrumpió Kasumi. — ¿Sabes en dónde se encuentra Akane, Ranma? no la veo desde la mañana.

—No, tampoco yo, pensé que te había dicho algo. —Respondió.

—Pues… lo único que me dijo es que saldría con sus amigas. —Recordó Kasumi. —Pero no creí que vendría tarde… ¿No es mejor que vayas a buscarla, Ranma? Eres su prometido.

Un fugaz y repentino sonrojo se adueño de las mejillas del oji-azul, desvió su rostro hacia un costado evadiendo todas las miradas que se encontraban puestas en él, sobre todo las del padre de Akane.

—Ranma, no puedes ser tan desconsiderado, como su prometido es tu deber protegerla para que nada malo le ocurra. —Dijo seriamente el Señor Soun.

—No se preocupen, ya regresará, dudo mucho que algo llegue a pasarle a esa tonta marimacho. —Replicó Ranma colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza en señal de despreocupación.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?—Exclamó el padre de Akane colocando su conocido rostro aterrador. — ¡Ve a buscarla ahora mismo!

—Sí, sí, ya voy… Ya voy… —Contestó Ranma apresuradamente.

Salió de casa ignorando los molestos chillidos de P-chan y se dedicó a observar las calles en busca de alguna silueta conocida. Recorrió el parque pero no la encontró allí, en el terreno baldío tampoco la halló, y mucho menos la vio en el rio cerca al puente. Regresó a paso lento a su casa esperando que se encontraran, pero ella simplemente no apareció. Entonces tuvo un momento de lucidez, y recordó que también a Akane le agradaba subir al tejado a pensar un poco, así que teniendo esperanzas en que la encontraría allí, se dirigió nuevamente a su casa y subió hasta lo más alto de ella.

—Akane… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—Consultó Ranma viéndola con preocupación.

Ella simplemente lo observó, con un brillo peculiar reflejándose en sus pupilas, era una mirada que no le había dedicado jamás, porque en todo lo que llevaban de conocerse, Ranma no había visto tanta tristeza y amor plasmados en una sola mirada.

No dijeron nada más, Ranma comprendió que no era buen momento para hacer preguntas, así que simplemente se dedicó a sentarse a su lado mientras contemplaba el cielo, esperando que ella hablara al fin.

Volvió a verla, era difícil permanecer allí sin saber lo que le sucedía, le resultaba complicado imaginarse que ella estaría sufriendo y él ni siquiera lo sabía. Así que sólo hizo lo que se le ocurrió para que se diera cuenta de que él estaría allí, apoyándola en silencio.

Lentamente se quitó su camisa y con suavidad la puso alrededor de los hombros de Akane.

—Hace frío… No vayas a resfriarte. —Dijo suavemente.

—Gracias, Ranma. —Habló al fin.

—Akane… ¿Estabas llorando?

—No… Es sólo que…

—No mientas más, sé que algo te ocurre. —Aseguró Ranma. — ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? ¿Y por qué tienes todas esas bolsas? ¿Fuiste de compras?

—Sí… Estuve de compras con mis amigas. —Sonrió amargamente. —No hay nada que me preocupe Ranma, es sólo que… Por esta época mamá murió y bueno… Es sólo eso lo que no me hace sentir muy bien.

—Ya veo… —Pronunció recortándose en el tejado. —Debe ser duro para ustedes no tener a su madre.

—Sí… Te sientes un poco solo, pero… Tenemos a papá así que… No debería estar tan triste.

— ¿Por eso estabas llorando?

—Sí, sólo fue eso. —Contestó mirando el horizonte.

— ¿Te sientes un poco mejor ahora?—Cuestionó. — Si quieres golpearme adelante, tal vez así vuelvas a sentirte bien.

Ella lo observó con dulzura y lo golpeó en el estómago con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡Oye, Eso dolió!—Se quejó Ranma mientras frotaba la zona afectada.

—Eres tan débil… Ese simple golpe te dolió, si piensas que serás un buen artista marcial, no vas por buen camino. —Bromeó Akane.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?—Inquirió Ranma enojado.

—Jajaja, Olvídalo… Ya es hora de ir a dormir, buenas noches.

—Oh… Buenas noches. —Respondió desconcertado.

Volvió a recostarse en el tejado, pero esta vez con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

**Notas finales:**

¿Verdad que Ranma es toda una dulzura? *-* En fin, gracias por leer hasta el final una vez más, espero que les haya agradado el capítulo y que los que puedan pasen a comentar si no les enviaré el piano. XDDD

Un besote, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	4. Ritual

¡Hola!

Al fin vengo con un capítulo más de mi fic, esta vez traté de actualizar lo más rápido posible para que ni ustedes ni yo, perdamos el hilo de la historia. Así que sin nada más que decir aquí arriba los dejo leer en paz. Nos vemos en las notas finales. ;D

**IV Ritual**

Akane despertó luego de una noche bastante difícil, le había significado todo un reto lograr conciliar el sueño. No se sentía tranquila ni segura, cualquier sonido la alertaba y lograba que el pánico se apoderara de ella. Sin mencionar que no podía dejar de pensar en la extraña leyenda que le contó el sujeto del negocio de magia negra.

Se incorporó despacio y frotó con suavidad sus ojos, esperando que ese día no le trajera más sorpresas fantásticas sobre instrumentos malditos o seres extraños que harían de su vida una pesadilla. Intentó darse ánimos mentalmente para no pensar más en las misteriosas cosas que había escuchado en los últimos días.

Se dirigió hacia el baño y estando allí disfrutó de la tibia agua caliente, más tarde desayunó y volvió una vez más a su habitación. Se aseguró de dejar bien ocultas las cosas que había comprado para que de ese modo nadie pudiera encontrarlas. Nuevamente se encaminó al comedor para acompañar a Kasumi a comprar los ingredientes faltantes que requería el almuerzo.

Caminó junto a su hermana mayor en completo silencio, intentando alejar los recuerdos de las insólitas situaciones que había vivido últimamente, pero no consiguió hacerlo. Sentía un miedo que le oprimía el pecho constantemente y no le permitía estar tranquila, realmente se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le afectó la historia que el extraño hombre le contó. Desde ese entonces simplemente temía por su vida, todo le parecía un riesgo, hasta salir de su habitación se había convertido en un acto de valentía, pero… ¿Realmente era para tomarse tan en serio la trágica leyenda?

—Akane, iré por algunas albóndigas de pulpo ¿Puedes ir por algo de arroz?—Solicitó cortésmente su hermana mayor con una sonrisa.

—Claro, no hay problema. —Concedió dirigiéndose al negocio donde encontraría el ingrediente que necesitaba.

Durante el recorrido no prestó atención a nada más que a la extraña sensación que no conseguía desaparecer de su pecho, y a sus persistentes pensamientos sobre su posible muerte. De pronto sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas por los gritos de varias personas que se abarrotaban en las esquinas a ver la persecución de lo que parecía ser un carnicero tratando de atrapar a un cerdo negro que huía despavorido.

En un movimiento rápido el pequeño animal dio un salto logrando quedar a salvo en los brazos de Akane, quien al verlo llegar hasta ella se sintió aliviada.

— ¡P-chan!—Exclamó emocionada. — ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ryoga sólo asintió con la cabeza, al tiempo que mostraba unos enormes ojos de ternura y agradecimiento a su salvadora.

— ¡Óigame¡ ¿Qué le pasa? No es correcto correr detrás de las mascotas de las personas para intentar matarlas. —Le reclamó la peli-azul enojada.

—Lo siento, pensé que era salvaje. —Se disculpó el carnicero, haciendo una reverencia.

Akane sólo le dedicó una mirada de desaprobación, y luego lo observó marcharse con decepción.

Retomó el camino hacia el establecimiento para comprar lo que debía, poco después se reunió con Kasumi quien ya había llenado su canasta con objetos comestibles.

—Bien, creo que es todo. —Comentó su hermana observando los paquetes que contenía la cesta.

Volvieron a casa hablando sobre lo que prepararían en el almuerzo, hasta que Akane recordó que aún le faltaba la tiza roja que requería el ritual.

Dejando de lado cualquier deseo por ayudar con la preparación de la comida, corrió precipitadamente hacia el conocido "shopping plaza" en compañía de P-chan.

*.-.*.-.*

— ¡Vuelve aquí, dame eso!—Gritaba el joven de la trenza a su padre.

—Alcánzame si puedes, Ranma, aún te falta mucho para vencerme. —Se mofó descaradamente Genma con una botella de leche en su boca.

—No digas tonterías, puedo vencerte con los ojos cerrados.

—Pues demuéstralo. —Desafió el hombre panda comenzando a beber el contenido de la botella.

— ¡Papá!—Vociferó a todo pulmón al ver como su progenitor rápidamente terminaba con el líquido.

Ranma y su padre corrieron alrededor de la casa incansablemente intentando golpearse, hasta que el señor Soun intervino.

—Saotome, quiere dejar de hacer eso, estoy comenzando a marearme. —Reprendió dejando el periódico que estaba leyendo sobre la mesa.

Ambos combatientes estaban tan concentrados en su contienda que no escucharon nada de lo que el señor Tendo acababa de decir; sin embargo, no hubo falta repetirlo una vez más, ya que Ranma logró acorralar a su padre y enviarlo de un puñetazo directo al estanque. De inmediato un panda gigante emergió del agua con una de sus mejillas inflamadas.

— ¡Ya llegué!—Se escuchó a lo lejos.

Se trataba de Kasumi quien había regresado del mercado.

—Qué bueno que llegaste hija, muero de hambre. —Expuso el señor Tendo con desesperación.

—No te preocupes papá, ahora mismo prepararé algo. —Respondió sonriente.

Minutos más tarde Ranma se dirigió a la cocina y con sigilo observó si Akane se encontraba allí, aliviado por no verla en ese lugar, decidió entrar e indagar en dónde se encontraba su prometida.

—Oh, Ranma, aún no tengo nada preparado…—Se disculpó Kasumi creyendo que ése era el motivo por el que el oji-azul se había dirigido a esa habitación.

—No te preocupes ¿Has visto a Akane?

—Sí, estaba conmigo hace un momento, creo que se olvidó de algo y regresó al mercado. —Respondió.

—Ya veo… Está bien, gracias. — Musitó Ranma antes de salir de la cocina y encaminarse hacia el dojo.

Cuando llegó hasta allí lo primero que buscó fue la cuerda en donde anteriormente tenía apresado a P-chan y de la que ahora no quedaba más que rastros de mordidas que aparentemente usó para escapar.

—Vaya… ¿En dónde se habrá metido ese Ryoga?

*.-.*.-.*

—Muchas gracias. —Agradecía la peli-azul al vendedor.

Salió del establecimiento con P-chan entre sus brazos, dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia su casa, se detuvo un momento en el parque, allí divisó una banca vacía y se encaminó hacia ella. Dejó cuidadosamente a P-chan sobre la superficie de madera y se dedicó a observar a unos pequeños niños que jugaban alegremente con su madre.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro ante la tierna escena, no pudo evitar imaginarse a sí misma en aquella situación, estaba segura que de haberla vivido habría sido muy feliz.

P-chan que había estado observándola atentamente, situó sus patas en el regazo de Akane en señal de apoyo, y recibió como respuesta una suave caricia en la cabeza.

—Todo está bien, P-chan, es sólo que me hubiera encantado compartir todas estas cosas con mamá. —Suspiró. —Pero pronto me reuniré con ella y ya nadie más se interpondrá, voy a recuperar el tiempo perdido sin importar el precio. Aunque… No te niego que siento un poco de miedo por lo que sucederá después del ritual; a decir verdad me intriga mucho saber cómo llegaría a ser mi vida con mamá como fantasma. ¿Tú qué dices?

Lo único que recibió como respuesta fue una mirada de desconcierto de parte de su "mascota."

—Sí, suena demasiado loco tal vez…—Concedió con su mirada fija en la nada misma. —Pero si funciona me hará muy feliz, sobre todo si esa maldición que ahora llevo llega a matarme.

Un poderoso grito se escapó de la garganta del pequeño cerdo al escuchar lo último que mencionó la peli-azul.

— ¿Qué sucede, P-chan?—Inquirió Akane viendo como su compañero caía desmayado en su regazo.

Se levantó precipitadamente y corrió camino a casa para rociar un poco de agua en el rostro de Ryoga y ver así que reaccionara.

Ranma que había visto como su prometida entraba a casa a toda prisa, decidió seguirla para cerciorarse de que nada malo hubiera ocurrido. Subió la escalera rápidamente y notó como Akane cerraba la puerta del baño con P-chan en sus brazos. Un sentimiento de horror se apoderó de él por un momento, y completamente decidido a hacer algo para que Ryoga no estuviera a solas con Akane, decidió golpear la puerta.

— ¿Quién es?—Indagó la voz de Akane desde el interior de la habitación.

—Soy yo… ¿Qué estás haciendo allí dentro, estás bien?

—No es correcto preguntarle a una chica lo que hace en el baño ¿Sabías?—Cuestionó Akane a su interlocutor, intentando ponerlo en ridículo.

—No… No es así… Es sólo que, estás con P-chan y… Bueno, tú… Tenías prisa al llegar entonces pensé que algo… Andaba mal. —Musitó con nerviosismo jugando con sus dedos índices.

—Ya está todo bien, P-chan se había desmayado. —Explicó Akane abriendo la puerta de la habitación, encontrándose frente a frente con la mirada de Ranma.

Instintivamente se alejó de ella y observó al pequeño animal medio dormido en brazos de la peli-azul.

— ¿Qué te ocurrió, P-chan, viste un guisado de cerdo negro que te asustó? —Soltó con burla.

Ryoga intentó saltar directo al rostro de Ranma, sin embargo Akane lo sujetó lo bastante fuerte como para que no pudiera escapar.

—No lo molestes, Ranma. —Increpó la chica viéndolo firmemente.

El oji-azul tan sólo le dedicó a su contrincante una desagradable mirada y se dirigió en silencio a su habitación.

—Espera… Quiero entrenar un poco ¿Puedes venir conmigo?—Cuestionó Akane tratando de convencer a Ranma para que se quedara un rato más junto a ella.

Si su vida terminaría tan pronto como la leyenda lo afirmaba, lo único que deseaba era permanecer al lado de las personas que más quería; de esa manera cuando ya no se encontrara allí, nadie se arrepentiría de no haber pasado suficiente tiempo en su compañía. Y así evitaría que se repitiera la misma situación que tuvo que atravesar ella con su madre.

Ranma sólo la observó y asintió con la cabeza. No sabía por qué pero sentía que Akane ocultaba algo importante y por alguna razón no se atrevía a contárselo a nadie. Así que pensó que lo mejor sería acompañarla, mientras se aseguraba de que no cayera en el mismo estado en que la había encontrado la noche anterior. Sólo debía abstenerse de preguntar y permanecer a su lado, de ese modo ella no se sentiría sola, y no la volvería a ver llorar.

En las horas restantes ambos estuvieron entrenando en el dojo, luego volvieron al comedor para almorzar y continuaron ejercitándose hasta muy tarde; le había resultado muy divertido aprender y mejorar varios golpes con ayuda de Ranma.

Luego de la cena Akane se retiró de la mesa y se dirigió rápidamente a su cuarto argumentando que se encontraba bastante exhausta por el entrenamiento que había realizado. Pero lo que nadie sabía era que se iría a preparar las cosas que usaría en el ritual que en pocas horas daría comienzo.

Con algo de temor quitó el seguro de su cajón y extrajo la tabla, las velas y las reunió con la tiza bajo su cama. Apagó las luces de su habitación y se recostó en su cama, esperando que los demás creyeran que estaba dormida y no vinieran a interrumpir a mitad de la invocación.

Tomó el libro y leyó las instrucciones que allí se encontraban:

_ 1. El ritual debe realizarse estrictamente después de las 3:00 AM, ya que es la hora en la que se encuentra más activa la presencia espiritual, por esto es conocida como "La hora muerta" también tiene sus inicios en las creencias religiosas en occidente; "Hora contraria a la muerte de Jesús" _

_2. Después de las 3:00 AM, dibuje claramente una estrella de 5 puntas lo suficientemente grande para que el invocador pueda sentarse en el centro de ésta. _

_3. Los velones deben encenderse y colocarse en los 4 extremos de la estrella._

_4. Coloque la tabla justo en frente de quien realiza el ritual, recite la oración de pie y en voz alta (Véase página 10) Y a continuación sujete con sus dedos el imán que contiene la tabla, luego lance preguntas al aire. _

_Si desea que un espíritu en específico se haga presente, recite el nombre de la persona seguido de un "manifiéstate."_

_**Nota: **__No realice esta invocación sin un conocimiento previo. Se recomienda evitar el miedo y la burla en este procedimiento, para así evitar que quien invoque resulte afectado por la puerta dimensional que está abriendo. _

*.-.*.-.*_  
_

Releyó las instrucciones mientras una sensación de pánico la invadía, nuevamente ese incansable sentimiento de que algo no estaba bien la embargaba.

Suspiró llevando una de sus manos hacia su pecho en un vano intento por retener ese agudo dolor que cada vez resultaba más intenso.

¿Qué sucedería si algo no llegara a salir bien? ¿Habría fantasmas atormentándola todo el tiempo? ¿Qué era ese sentimiento de miedo y precaución dentro de ella?

Se sujetó la cabeza con sus dos manos, mientras apretaba fuertemente sus párpados, necesitaba dejar de pensar y concentrarse en lo que haría horas después. Lo menos que buscaba era ponerse nerviosa o asustarse antes de siquiera intentarlo.

Abrazó a P-chan tratando de pensar que no se encontraba sola, acto seguido activó la hora en su despertador a la que indicaba el libro y trató de dormir.

Más tarde la alarma resonó en la habitación, despertándola al instante. Rápidamente lo silenció para que nadie lo oyera y se despertaran quejándose por el estruendo.

Observó a P-chan quien dormía profundamente, al parecer el sonido del reloj no había significado ninguna interrupción en su sueño.

Lentamente se puso en pie, cuidando de no hacer ruido; se acercó a la puerta de su habitación y la abrió con cautela, cerciorándose así que todos estuvieran descansando. Volvió a cerrar la puerta y se dirigió a su cama para retirar los elementos del ritual que se encontraban debajo de ella. Despejó el lugar y tomó la tiza roja, dispuesta a dibujar la estrella.

Intentó hacer su mejor esfuerzo para realizar correctamente la forma de la figura, minutos después de haber quedado satisfecha con el resultado, se dedicó a encender los velones y ponerlos en el lugar indicado. Meditó por un momento antes de sentarse en el centro de la estrella junto con el libro y la tabla, sin embargo luego accedió e hizo lo que estaba planeado.

Miró a su alrededor y emitió un suspiro sonoro que usó para intentar tranquilizarse; apretó con fuerza sus puños y recordó el motivo por el que estaba haciendo el ritual. Dejó la tabla justo al frente suyo y se puso en pie mientras buscaba la página de la oración, cuando dio con ella, se dio cuenta que era un escrito en otra lengua, así que se preguntó si la pronunciación sería tal cual como estaba escrita.

Llenándose de valor pronunció en voz alta el conjuro que contenía el libro, cuando terminó se acomodó lentamente en el suelo y colocó sus dedos en el imán de la tabla, al fin había llegado el momento de las preguntas, así que pensó un poco y luego de unos minutos decidió hablar.

—Mamá ¿Puedes oírme?

Observó a todas partes esperando ver algún objeto moverse, pero nada pasó; todo se encontraba en su lugar, en completo silencio.

Volvió a ver las instrucciones del libro y recordó que si se quería invocar a alguien se debía anunciar su nombre seguido de esa extraña palabra que leyéndola bajo esas condiciones, resultaba aterradora.

Inhaló y exhaló dándose tiempo para prepararse mentalmente a lo que probablemente vería, sentiría u oiría.

—Naoko Tendo, manifiéstate.

Esperó creyendo que algo se movería pero todo volvía a estar como antes, nada parecía cambiar. Se llevó una mano al pecho y notó como su respiración agitada era el único sonido que podía percibirse en el lugar.

—Tengo que tranquilizarme, si siento miedo nada de esto funcionará. —Se reprendió a sí misma.

Cerró sus ojos intentando relajar su mente e intentar concentrarse en lo que estaba realizando, apretó un poco más sus dedos al imán y con más convicción repitió:

—Naoko Tendo, manifiéstate.

Absolutamente nada ocurría, no había una sola cosa que fuera diferente más que el silencio que parecía volverse más aterrador. Con un dejo de desilusión se puso en pie dispuesta a terminar con todo el ritual y volver nuevamente a su cama.

—Soy una tonta, como puedo creer en estas cosas. —Musitó con decepción.

De pronto uno de los cajones de su armario parecía emitir un ruido desde adentro, era como si algo intentara abrirlo.

Akane sintió una mezcla de pánico y ansiedad, deseaba saber si era una respuesta de parte de su madre por consecuencia del ritual, quizá de esa manera le hacía saber que ella se encontraba allí. Un atisbo de regodeo se apoderaba con rapidez de su cuerpo, llenándola de alegría y al mismo tiempo de terror… ¿En verdad era su madre quien se encontraba en su habitación?

Tomó su palo de kendo con sus manos temblorosas y no apartó su mirada del cajón que seguía agitándose con fuerza. De repente se abrió estrepitosamente, lo que provocó que Akane gritara con fuerza y cayera al suelo completamente horrorizada.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos esperando encontrarse con un ser de otro mundo, pero lo único que encontró fue al maestro Happosai disfrazado de ardilla voladora con varios de sus panties en las manos.

— ¡Akane, mi amor! —Exclamó abalanzándose sobre la peli-azul quien se encontraba realmente molesta por el gran susto que le causó la intromisión del maestro.

— ¡¿Qué demonios está haciendo aquí?—Gritó Akane propinándole un puñetazo que lo envió a volar por el oscuro cielo de Nerima.

—Sólo me quedé dormido. —Se escuchó a lo lejos como respuesta.

Tan pronto como se deshizo del maestro, la puerta de su habitación se abrió estruendosamente.

— ¿Qué sucede, Akane, te encuentras bien?—Inquirió Ranma observando a su alrededor, esperando encontrarse con algún enemigo.

— ¡Ranma! —Profirió Akane viéndolo sorprendida. —Sí, estoy bien…

Minutos después el padre de Akane y sus dos hermanas llegaron a su habitación para enterarse de lo que había sucedido.

— ¿Qué ocurrió, Akane?—Consultó su padre observando el desastre que se hallaba en el cuarto.

La peli-azul quien había acabado de percatarse de que todos examinaban minuciosamente la inscripción en el suelo, se sintió aterrada.

Como aún se encontraba en el suelo con sus piernas extendidas ocultando un poco la figura, decidió borrarla un poco sin que fuera demasiado notorio, al mismo tiempo que lanzaba el libro de ocultismo a la oscuridad que había bajo su cama.

P-chan despertó con un chillido haciendo que las miradas se dirigieran a él, situación que aprovechó a Akane para seguir borrando la estrella.

—Akane, me puedes explicar qué significa esto. —Cuestionó su padre tomando uno de los velones negros, mientras le dirigía una mirada inquisidora.

—Esto parece ser magia negra…—Comentó Nabiki estudiando la escena.

**Continuará…**

**Notas finales:**

Bien, ¿Qué tal les pareció el capi? ¿Bien, mal, aburrido, loco? Estaría genial poder recibir sus opiniones. ^^

Voy a hacer un par de aclaraciones:

En primer lugar, sé que este tipo de invocaciones no se realizan de esa manera, mucho menos sólo con una persona, pero… Como era algo netamente ficticio quise hacerlo de esa forma, así que nada de querer intentar lo de Akane, que eso no creo que funcione. XD

Dejo claro esto porque tal vez algunos pensarán que al llevar un fic de esta naturaleza debería narrar como realmente son los rituales, pero reitero que lo manejé de esa forma porque no es algo real, sólo una versión que di al escribir la historia.

Segundo, el nombre de la madre de Akane, ni el manga ni en el animé aparecen, así que decidí "googlear" un poco para ver si alguien daba con el dato, y encontré "Naoko Tendo" esto no quiere decir que asegure que ese sea el nombre, ni nada parecido, sólo que me pareció bastante lindo y adecuado ése que encontré y por eso decidí usarlo en la historia.

Bien, dejando claro todo esto… No me queda más que decir que espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y que cualquier comentario será bienvenido. ^^

Muchas gracias a los que leen mi historia y me dejan review, a los que sólo leen, a los que agregan la historia a sus alertas y a Ranma por ser tan guapo e inspirarme. XDDD

¡Un beso, hasta la próxima!

PD: Muchas gracias a mi bifecita por ayudarme con algunas ideas en el capi, me divertí escribiéndolas, asiias. Te querooo *-*


	5. El despertar de la oscuridad

¡Hola!

Perdonen la tardanza, la verdad es que han pasado millones de cosas, y no había podido escribir nada de este fic desde ese entonces. Pero bueh… Aquí vengo de nuevo con otro capítulo.  
Desde aquí empezarán las cosas raras y los verdaderos problemas para nuestra querida Akane. No le diré nada más, sólo… lean. ;D

**El despertar de la oscuridad**

Luego de intentar convencer a todos sus familiares de que lo que vieron había sido producto de una investigación escolar acerca en la facilidad con la que las personas caían en engaños y estafas, gracias de su obsesión por rituales de magia y artes oscuras, se fue a la cama aliviada de haber salido airosa de las preguntas que le realizaron su padre y Nabiki.

Había sido consciente de que la excusa que les dio a todos minutos antes era realmente patética, pero al menos le reconfortaba saber que no descubrieron el verdadero objetivo del ritual.

Terminó por sentirse como la idiota más grande sobre la faz de la tierra ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera gastado tiempo y dinero en estupideces como las que acababa de realizar? Era lo suficientemente honesta consigo misma como para saber que el enorme deseo que tenía por enterarse del auténtico motivo por el que murió su madre, era una poderosa razón que le haría tomar una decisión importante; sin embargo jamás se creyó capaz de llegar hasta esos extremos.

Giró su cuerpo hacia un costado intentando acomodarse mejor para dormir un poco. Observó a P-chan moverse y decidió cubrirlo con su cobertor para protegerlo del frío. Cerró sus párpados y suspiró con resignación, acto seguido se relajó y dejó que los brazos de Morfeo la envolvieran dulcemente.

El silencio en la habitación sólo era interrumpido por el tic-tac del reloj y la respiración pausada de Akane. Sin embargo, esos no fueron los únicos sonidos que se escucharon, algo parecía despertar bajo la cama; la tabla que hace un momento había arrojado para evitar más cuestionamientos, comenzaba a moverse. El oráculo señalaba con agilidad varias letras en el tablero produciendo un débil crujido en la madera.

P-chan quien se encontraba profundamente dormido despertó asustado a causa de una pesadilla, rápidamente se percató del extraño sonido y observó con cautela a su alrededor esperando encontrar el lugar de donde provenía el ruido. Atemorizado por su sueño y el misterioso chirrido el cual no parecía tener emisor, se cubrió con la manta e intentó ignorarlo por completo

Cansado de intentar fingir que no prestaba atención al murmullo que se escuchaba, optó por despertar a Akane; colocó sus patas sobre la nuca y hombros de la peli-azul e intentó sacudirla levemente, se detuvo esperando obtener respuesta por parte de ella, pero para su infortunio Akane no se movió.

El ruido bajo la cama se intensificó un poco, alertando más al pequeño cerdo que luchaba por no caer desmayado al instante. Notó una presencia observándolo desde algún punto de la habitación y de inmediato profirió un grito ahogado del que sólo fue testigo el silencio.

*-*.-.*-*.-.*-*.-.*-*

Los primeros rayos del sol iluminaban tenuemente la habitación llenándola de una suave calidez. La calma reinaba en el ambiente y sólo era interrumpida por los ronquidos de las dos personas que habitaban allí. De pronto y como si de un terremoto se tratara, apareció Akane totalmente enfurecida agitando la madera con cada paso.

— ¡Ranma!—Gritó completamente fuera de sí.

El oji-azul que se encontraba profundamente dormido despertó gracias al escándalo que provocó si prometida. Lentamente se incorporó, frotó sus párpados y se desperezó ágilmente como un felino. Un momento después, entornó sus aún adormilados ojos en la figura que se encontraba en la puerta de su habitación, y se llevó una gran sorpresa al observar que ella le regalaba una tajante mirada.

Sintió pánico y desconcierto al ver el espeluznante gesto de Akane, instintivamente se alejó tratando de contrarrestar el impacto que le producía la fiereza en la expresión de la peli-azul y no pudo evitar preguntarse si había hecho algo realmente malo como para que ahora se encontrara tan terriblemente molesta.

—A…Akane…—Pronunció con terror.

— ¡Idiota! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a golpear así a P-chan?—Espetó descargando su ira en cada palabra que pronunciaba. —Es sólo un animal indefenso, no tenías porqué hacerle eso.

— ¡¿Qué? ¿Pero de qué me estás hablando?—Cuestionó Ranma totalmente confundido. —Yo no he…

Una enorme mesa que antes se encontraba en el pasillo, se dirigió rápidamente hacia el oji-azul, alcanzándolo y golpeándolo directamente en el rostro.

—Lo tienes bien merecido. —Finalizó marchándose a paso rápido de la habitación.

El panda que había estado plácidamente dormido despertó por el estruendo que provocó la mesa al chocar contra el suelo. Se incorporó y observó la escena que minutos antes se llevó a cabo y no pudo evitar ver a su hijo, con la mirada perdida y una gran marca color rojo que se expandía por sus mejillas, frente y barbilla.

Un letrero de madera emergió de pronto posicionándose justo en frente del rostro herido de Ranma, en él se podía leer claramente: "Uy, eso debió doler"

Un golpe en la cabeza fue la única respuesta que el enorme panda obtuvo a su "preocupada acción" un minuto después se dedicó a observar como su hijo se levantaba molesto maldiciendo por lo bajo, mientras tomaba su ropa y salía de la habitación para dirigirse al comedor.

El desayuno transcurrió en condiciones estrictamente normales; desde el violento encuentro en la habitación de Ranma, Akane no le dirigía la palabra, se había dedicado a ignorarlo olímpicamente, acto que no pasó desapercibido para el artista marcial.

La peli-azul se levantó de la mesa y despidiéndose de sus familiares caminó hacia la entrada, calzó sus zapatos y sin mirar atrás se dirigió hacia la escuela. Ranma quien se encontraba enojado y desorientado por la manera en la que estaba actuando su prometida, decidió darse prisa y alcanzarla, para así conseguir algo de información por el camino.

Finalmente estuvo cerca de ella, así que buscó dentro de su mochila un cuaderno de apuntes, rompió una hoja y con ella realizó varios cortes que se convirtieron en pequeños círculos de papel que arrojó una y otra vez hacia Akane. Cada trozo daba justo en la mejilla de la pequeña guerrera, que completamente harta del molesto juego de su prometido decidió encararlo.

—Basta, deja de hacer eso. —Ordenó con una fulminante mirada.

—Akane, ¿De qué me hablabas hace un rato cuando dijiste que había golpeado a ese cerdo?

—No te hagas el inocente, sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero.

—No he hecho nada, mucho menos entraría a tu habitación para golpear a Ryo…—Llevó sus manos hasta su boca intentando enmendar su error.

— ¿Ryo? ¿Ryoga? ¿Qué tiene que ver Ryoga en todo esto?—Inquirió confundida.

—Olvídalo… Sólo quiero dejar claro que no fui yo el que golpeó a P-chan ¿Está bien?

—Ya deja de negarlo, no tienes escapatoria, ¿Quién más lo haría?

—Pero que obstinada, ya te dije que no lo hice yo, no me empañaría en negarlo de haber sido así. —Refutó antes de detenerse en la entrada de la escuela. —Ah, por cierto, no sabía que debíamos hacer ese proyecto extraño que estudiabas en la madrugada, debiste decírmelo al menos.

Akane sólo lo observó sintiéndose culpable por haberlo golpeado de esa manera tan violenta, después de todo Ranma parecía no mentir al respecto, sin embargo, sino fue él ¿Quién había sido el causante?

—Eres un tonto, deberías prestar más atención. —Reprendió la peli-azul al tiempo que apresuraba el paso para intentar evadir más preguntas con respecto a su "proyecto escolar"

Ranma la siguió lentamente, esta vez pensando en lo que le había sucedido al pequeño cerdo, ¿Cómo era que lo habían atacado de esa manera tan cobarde? ¿Se trataba acaso de algún guerrero que agredía a los que habían caído a los estanques de Jusekyo? ¿O sólo había sido P-chan que se lastimó mientras trataba de huir? Millones de pensamientos iban y venían en respuesta a lo sucedido.

*-*.-.*-*.-.*-*.-.*-*

Las clases pasaban como en una película muda; se veían los distintos ademanes que realizaban los diferentes profesores, pero nada lograba atraer la atención de Ranma y Akane. Ambos esperaban con ansiedad la hora del receso, para escapar por un momento de esa agobiante monotonía.

Finalmente se escuchó el timbre que indicaba que saldrían por treinta minutos para descansar. Akane y su grupo de amigas, se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el lugar al que habitualmente asistían para compartir su comida.

Todas hablaban con desbordante alegría, casi como si no hubiera mañana. Era una cualidad bastante difícil de imitar, al menos con un secreto como el que llevaba Akane, ese karma era lo suficientemente fuerte como para no dejarla sentirse tranquila y completamente feliz.

Sonrió observando cómo sus dos mejores amigas reían sin descanso al recordar una de sus tantas aventuras. En ese instante se dio cuenta de lo valioso que resultaba compartir y atesorar esos recuerdos felices. Esperaba que cuando ella ya no estuviera, sus amigas pudieran sonreír de la misma manera en la que lo hacían ahora.

Tan rápido como esa efímera sonrisa apareció, se esfumó sin dejar rastros. Ahora sus amigas tocaban uno de los temas que más le había inquietado últimamente.

— ¡Sayuri, esa adivina sí que es de las mejores, realmente le acertó a lo que sucedería, palabra por palabra, todo ocurrió tal cual ella lo mencionó!—Expuso ansiosa Yuka.

— ¿Hablas en serio?—Preguntó Sayuri con la sorpresa implícita en sus ojos. —No puede ser, eso quiere decir que… ¡También a mí se me hará realidad!

Ambas chicas gritaban y se abrazaban celebrando su fortuna, sin darse cuenta de que Akane se encontraba terriblemente afectada por lo que acababan de decir.

— ¡Genial, tendremos novios que nos amen realmente, esto es increíble!—Anunció una de las muchachas levantando su brazo en señal de victoria.

— ¡Tienes razón, esto es muy emocionante!—Festejaba Sayuri, uniéndose a la ovación de su amiga.

Volvieron su vista hacia Akane quien se encontraba allí en silencio con su mirada perdida y sus puños apretados, ambas se sintieron un poco culpables por haberla dejado a un lado, así que decidieron preguntarle algo, para romper el hielo y que de esa manera ella participara también.

—Por cierto, Akane, no nos dijiste la otra noche lo que la adivina te dijo… ¿Era algo malo?—Inquirió Yuka recordando la reacción que la peli-azul tomó luego de ver a la psíquica.

—Ah, no por supuesto que no, solo me dijo que viajaría a otro país luego de terminar la escuela. —Mintió con desinterés.

— ¿De veras?—Manifestaron al unísono sus amigas, juntando sus rostros y manos totalmente maravilladas por el "destino" de Akane.

— ¡Ah, claro!—Exclamó Yuka golpeando con el puño su otra extremidad como si se tratara del martillo de un juez. —Por esa razón reaccionaste de esa forma ¿No es así? Te sentías triste por dejar a Ranma, a tu padre y a tus hermanas.

—Sí… Era por eso…—Masculló la peli-azul deseando que esa hubiera sido la verdadera causa de su estado.

—Estaremos contigo, Akane, no tienes por qué temer. —La animaron sus amigas.

—Gracias chicas…—Agradeció incómoda, rogándole al timbre que sonara para regresar a clases y olvidar de una vez por todas ese tema.

Volvieron al aula nuevamente entre risas y cotilleos hasta que la clase de la profesora Minako dio comienzo; a pesar de que era sólo una chiquilla hablando, los alumnos la respetaban por el temor de que usara la técnica de la moneda con alguno de ellos, por esa razón preferían enfocarse en cada palabra que pronunciara.

Akane aprovechó el silencio para dedicarse a pensar, hace sólo un momento al oír mencionar que la pitonisa había acertado en sus predicciones, recordó algo que tal vez pudiera referirse a alguna de las cosas que ella mencionó en sus pronósticos.

"_Fuerzas oscuras están a punto de ser despertadas"_

¿Se referiría eso a la maldición que Akane obtuvo con el piano? ¿O con esa frase citaba al fallecido abuelo del hombre que le vendió la tabla? ¿Era acaso un indicio de que la profecía se cumpliría?

"_¡Estás en peligro!"_

Esa frase llegó a su mente reflejando la realidad; desde que se enteró de la maldición justo así se sentía, era realmente difícil para ella vivir un día sin sentir temor, sin evitar preguntarse si sería lo último de su existencia.

Dejar de existir simplemente le daba pavor. Justo en ese momento la agobiaba el concepto de la muerte.

La escuela terminó y la tarde se hacía presente una vez más en el cielo de Nerima. Le ayudó un poco haberse quedado en la escuela haciendo la limpieza con sus amigas, así evitó pensar de más en lo que tanto la angustiaba, no obstante, sus labores habían terminado y ahora no le quedaba más remedio que volver a casa.

Cenó y decidió entrenar un poco al no dar con el paradero de P-chan, se preocupó por un momento al recordar que su "mascota" se encontraba herida, pero se dio ánimo pensando que regresaría pronto.

Luego de unos momentos, se distrajo bromeando y golpeando a Ranma por cada burla que a él se le ocurrían para molestarla. Un rato más tarde regresó a su habitación para descansar.

La atmósfera estaba fresca y el cielo despejado adornó la noche con su "silencio astral" sin duda, era una de las mejores vistas que se pudiera tener desde su ventana.

Resopló un par de veces mientras tomaba el viejo libro y nuevamente lo guardaba bajo llave. Lo había llevado consigo para devolvérselo al Doctor Tofu, sin embargo no se le ocurrió alguna excusa para justificar su visita.

Se recostó en su cama, vistió su pijama y se dispuso a dormir. Horas después despertó bastante inquieta, algo sudorosa y jadeante producto del mal sueño que había tenido. Por alguna razón la pesadilla le había parecido muy real. Se incorporó lentamente y con el dorso de su mano limpió su frente del sudor. Suspiró dándose tranquilidad hasta que algo llamó su atención; un sonido se escuchaba cada vez más fuerte, parecía un silbido que con lentitud se transformó en un murmullo, se sintió seriamente observada y podía jurar que alguien respiraba en su cuello.

Asustada pero aún con algo de valor, decidió mirar hacia atrás, esperando ver a Ranma jugándole una broma, pero para su mala suerte en su habitación no había nadie más que ella.

Temblando y con sus manos sudorosas intentó levantarse, moverse o incluso hablar, sin embargo nada funcionaba, las órdenes que enviaba su cerebro parecían haberse bloqueado temporalmente.

La temperatura que antes estaba fresca, ahora era una brisa helada, el aire era denso y difícil de inhalar, se sentía desagradable, simplemente era espantoso.

El murmullo seguía escuchándose, provocando que cada vello del cuerpo de Akane se erizara, llenándola de pánico. Deseaba pedir ayuda, gritarle a Ranma, pero se sintió atrapada por su propio miedo, no podía hacer nada más que observar y sentir.

Cuando las cosas parecieron detenerse y Akane comenzaba a sentir alivio, la ventana de su habitación se quebró con fuerza, como si hubiera sido atravesada por alguna clase de objeto. Los cristales quedaron hechos trizas, dispersándose con velocidad en todas direcciones.

Akane intentó gritar con todas sus fuerzas, pero no salió más que aire de su garganta.

Uno de los grandes vidrios que se desprendieron se dirigía rápida y furiosamente hacia la peli-azul, que luchaba por recuperar algo de movilidad para lograr esquivarlo, pero no conseguía más que sentirse aprisionada por algo o alguien.

Cerró sus párpados esperando sentir el agudo dolor del enorme vidrio incrustándose…

Continuará…

**Notas finales: **

Gracias por leer, sé que siempre digo lo mismo, pero es verdad, es un honor que lean las cosas que escribo. *-*  
¿Qué pasará con Akane? Bueno, ya veremos en el próximo capítulo si logra salir de ese peligro. ;D Espero que les haya gustado y que si es así puedan dejar sus comentarios, es de las pocas cosas gratis en la vida. XD Y harán feliz a una chica loca por Ranma.  
Un besote y mil gracias a todos!


	6. Ataque en el consultorio

Hola, siento la tardanza en actualizar, pero es que ahora sí me queda poco tiempo y llego cansada así que no había podido dedicarme de lleno a escribir. En fin, acá les dejo el nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero que lo disfruten mucho, a mí personalmente me gustó un montón, así que aspiro que sea de su agrado también. ^^

**Ataque en el consultorio**

La movilidad de su cuerpo era totalmente nula; por más esfuerzo que pusiera no conseguía que sus articulaciones respondieran a las órdenes que enviaba. Le aterraba pensar que no lograría esquivar el vidrio que rápidamente se dirigía hacia ella, así que nuevamente y con desesperación intentó moverse una vez más pero no lo consiguió; asustada y casi entrando en pánico por la cercanía del objeto punzante cerró sus ojos esperando sentir el impacto.

Un punzante dolor en el costado izquierdo de su abdomen la invadió completamente, al mismo tiempo que un tibio líquido se encargaba de recorrer larga y lentamente su vientre.

El miedo y el dolor continuaban firmemente aferrados a ella, cada vez le costaba más respirar y la movilidad de la que antes carecía había regresado acompañada de millones de pensamientos atemorizantes acerca de su estado.

Intentó ponerse en pie pero el dolor le evitó hacer cualquier movimiento. Observó la ventana deseando ver a Ranma entrar a través de ella pero sabía que eso no ocurriría; en su lugar contempló un par de cortinas que danzaban uniformemente gracias a la corriente de aire que entraba a la habitación.

Con lentitud dirigió su mano hacia el lugar en el que el vidrio la lastimó y se aterró al sentir como éste la había penetrado más profundo de lo que creía, estaba segura de que no se trataba de una herida superficial ni algo que se curara con una simple bandita, sabía bien que requería de algo más complejo y que si no se daba prisa perdería mucha sangre y su situación empeoraría.

Tomó el vidrio y usando un poco de su fuerza lo extrajo de su abdomen, observó el líquido escarlata cubriendo gran parte del punzante objeto e inmediatamente lo dejó caer al suelo. Con el miedo a flor de piel y perdiendo energía con rapidez, abrió su boca tomando una gran pero dolorosa bocanada de aire para intentar pedir ayuda.

—Ra…nma…—Consiguió pronunciar en un grito agónico.

Dirigió su mirada a la puerta de la habitación esperando verla abrirse con Ranma tras ella, completamente alarmado por el grito y con su rostro compungido en una mueca de horror al verla en ese estado. Los segundos pasaban haciéndose dolorosamente eternos, si Ranma o alguno de sus familiares no llegaban pronto, sentía que enloquecería.

Luego de unos segundos insoportablemente interminables escuchó el sonido de su puerta abriéndose.

— ¡Akane!—Escuchó gritar de esa voz tan familiar que en ese momento le alegró oír.

Se dejó caer inconsciente sabiendo que cuando despertara, todo el dolor que ahora sentía se habría calmado.

*-*.-.*-*.-.*-*.-.*-*.-.*-*

Su corazón latía con fiereza dentro de su pecho, la inquietud y la preocupación se apoderaban del oji-azul evitando que algo de tranquilidad llegara a él. La imagen de Akane con su abdomen bañado en sangre rondaba en su cabeza asfixiándolo de desesperación y angustia.

La espera lo estaba matando, ver la entrada de ese consultorio sin abrirse le parecía una tortura interminable, necesitaba saber algo acerca del estado de Akane pero el Doctor Tofu no daba señales de querer salir de esa habitación ¿Tan mal se encontraba ella como para que el castaño se encontrara tan concentrado en el tratamiento que le estaba realizando?

Ranma caminó de un lado a otro como fiera enjaulada, evitando lo mejor que podía los gritos melancólicos de Soun que no había parado de llorar desde que se enteró de lo que le había sucedido a su pequeña.

Sin dejar de sentirse impotente el oji-azul intentaba infringirse valor y serenidad conforme pasaban las horas. En ese momento se percibió a sí mismo tan pequeño y miserable como una cucaracha, desde allí no podía hacer nada que no fuera aguardar, sin embargo esa espera era cada vez más tediosa y difícil de sobrellevar, él no sabía cómo se encontraba su prometida ni mucho menos tenía idea de qué había provocado que Akane terminara de ese modo ¿Habría sido un accidente? ¿O algo más se escondía tras las repentinas eventualidades que sufrieron Akane y P-chan en esa misma habitación?

Observó con tristeza y preocupación sus manos completamente manchadas con la sangre de la peli-azul, y pudo darse cuenta de lo frágil que era la vida al depender de ese tibio líquido carmesí; ahora entendía que lo que invadía sus extremidades era un trozo de esa vida que tanto amaba y deseaba ver bien.

Le resultaba increíble pensar que hace sólo unas horas se encontraban pasando un gran momento en el dojo, riéndose, golpeándose y molestándose el uno al otro como solían hacer, y que ahora no hubiera más remedio que esperar para poder saber cuál era su pronóstico. Era irónico como la vida te podía arrebatar en cualquier momento a alguien sin que pudieras hacer nada para evitarlo.

Miró constantemente esa puerta que parecía haberse convertido en el obstáculo infernal más grande que pudiera existir, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que alguien saliera y calmara de una vez por todas ese incesante vacío que no había dejado de sentir desde que la vio agonizar en sus brazos.

—Ranma…—Le llamó una voz con dulzura y un dejo de compasión. —Estará bien, Akane es una chica muy fuerte.

—Lo sé, Kasumi, pero no puedo tranquilizarme luego de verla así. —Confesó con desconsuelo ladeando su rostro hacia la ventana más cercana para poder ver los primeros destellos sol que aún se escondía tras las nubes.

—Aún me pregunto qué fue lo que sucedió. —Habló nuevamente la mayor de las Tendo en el mismo estado de letargo que Ranma.

Horas más tarde, el doctor Tofu salió de su consultorio, con su rostro cansado y somnoliento, acomodándose sus lentes y viendo a la familia Tendo quienes se acercaban a él con increíble velocidad.

— ¡Doctor, dígame que mi pequeña está bien, no estoy listo para verla morir ahora!—Vociferó Soun en un grito nostálgico mientras se apretaba la cabeza y lloraba descompasadamente.

—Doctor, por favor díganos cómo se encuentra Akane. — Solicitó Kasumi ansiosa por saber lo que el castaño tenía que decir acerca de su hermana.

—Pues… yo… jejejeje—Reía nerviosamente mientras rompía el historial clínico de Akane.

Ranma observaba como el doctor perdía por completo la razón y destruía el informe que parecía tener varias anotaciones importantes, que estaba seguro luego se lamentaría de haber deshecho.

Harto de ver su actitud tan ridícula, Ranma quiso golpearlo para que de una vez por todas le diera la información que tanto necesitaba, sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Nabiki tomó al doctor por el brazo y lo llevó lejos de todos, minutos después la mediana de las Tendo regresó sin la compañía del noble hombre.

— ¡Nabiki ¿Qué has hecho? necesitábamos al doctor para saber sobre Akane!—Gimoteó Soun desesperadamente comenzando a agotar la paciencia de varios de los presentes.

— ¿Qué sucedió Nabiki, lograste saber algo?—Inquirió Ranma con incertidumbre y frustración por no dar aún con alguna respuesta.

—Está bien, es sólo un corte. —Habló Nabiki con tranquilidad. —Pero si quieren saber más deben pagarme 200 yenes.

— ¡¿Hablas en serio? ¡Estás loca, Nabiki, ni creas que voy a pagarte un centavo por la información, esto no se trata de cualquier cosa! —Bufó Ranma perdiendo por completo los estribos.

Era el colmo que nadie se tomara en serio lo que le había sucedido a Akane, y que su propia hermana decidiera beneficiarse económicamente con una situación tan delicada.

El artista marcial caminó con sus puños apretados hacia la puerta del consultorio en donde dentro se encontraba reposando Akane, y se detuvo ante la entrada mirándola con determinación; si ellos no le decían nada acerca de cómo se encontraba, él se adentraría en la habitación y lo vería por sí mismo.

Suspiró molesto por la insensible actitud de la castaña y se dedicó a pensar en Akane; si Nabiki había dicho que sólo se trataba de un corte, quería decir que no era tan grave como él pensaba, así que su prometida debía encontrarse estable; Sin embargo, no dejaba de pensar en esa angustia que experimentó mientras la llevaba hasta allí, en ese horrible sentimiento que sintió luego de darse cuenta de cómo el rostro y los labios de Akane adquirían un tono más pálido del que normalmente solían tener, en esa desesperación que lo embargó luego de percibir ese dolor que se hallaba en su rostro y la hacía retorcerse en sus brazos, y sin lugar a dudas, la frustración que se hizo presente en él al saber que no podría hacer nada ante el sufrimiento que estaba padeciendo su prometida. Tal vez esa era la clave, tal vez su familia no había sentido aún la zozobra de ver como alguien que aprecias está soportando el dolor y que no puedes hacer nada más que implorarle que resista.

Recostó su cabeza en la puerta, y buscó en sus bolsillos algo de dinero para pagar a Nabiki la cantidad que estaba exigiendo por la información, pero para su desgracia no había nada en ellos que alcanzara ese valor. Frustrado y enojado, decidió caminar hacia el dormitorio del Doctor Tofu y de esa manera pedirle de una vez por todas una explicación.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas, Ranma?—Cuestionó Nabiki viéndolo marcharse.

—A ver a alguien que me diga lo que le sucede a Akane. —Respondió secamente caminando con determinación, sin siquiera hacer contacto visual con la castaña.

—No te soportas una broma ¿Verdad cuñadito?

Ranma volteó inmediatamente y encaró a su interlocutora, viéndola con desdén.

—Akane está bien, el doctor Tofu me dijo que sólo se trataba de un corte, no fue muy profundo, pero lo suficiente como para hacerla perder bastante sangre. —Explicó. —Necesita reposo y no hacer ningún esfuerzo para que la herida no vuelva a abrirse.

—Pudiste haberlo dicho antes. —Reprochó Ranma más calmado. — ¿Cuándo podremos entrar a verla?

—Lo mejor será que regreses a casa y te cambies, el doctor llamará cuando sea adecuado venir a visitarla.

*-*.-.*-*.-.*-*.-.*-*.-.*-*

En su habitación nada parecía verse interesante; le resultaba aburrido y monótono apreciar los mismos objetos que desde hacía mucho tiempo se encontraban allí.

Después de haber despertado aún con una sensación incómoda en el abdomen, se dedicó a observar el ya muy familiar consultorio que hacía tantos años conocía. A Akane no le agradaba permanecer en el hospital ya que no contaba con sus objetos personales y solía aburrirse bastante durante su recuperación.

Con recato trató de incorporarse e ignorando la pequeña molestia que le causaba el hacer ese movimiento, finalmente lo logró. Observó a su alrededor y suspiró con esfuerzo, aún le dolía bastante la herida que tenía en su vientre.

Algunas horas más tarde el doctor Tofu regresó para ofrecerle a la peli-azul algo de desayuno, sin olvidar cerciorarse de su estado. Le dio un par de indicaciones referentes a la forma en la que debía cuidarse para que su herida sanara totalmente y más tarde le pidió que lo alertara si algo no andaba bien.

Se recostó nuevamente suspirando con pesadez mientras se daba ánimos mentalmente convenciéndose a sí misma de que pronto saldría de allí.

Cerró sus ojos lentamente deseando que cuando los abriera el dolor desapareciera por completo y le permitiera regresar pronto a casa, sin embargo algo interrumpió sus pensamientos obligándola a abrir sus párpados rápidamente y a buscar el lugar de donde provenía el sonido; se dio cuenta entonces de que la lámpara que se encontrada al lado de su cama se encendía y apagaba sin que nadie estuviera allí para causar esa reacción en el objeto.

Trató de tranquilizarse y no relacionar esos extraños acontecimientos con el ritual que había realizado anteriormente y buscó pensar en alguna otra cosa para tratar de olvidar el hecho de que el objeto que estaba justo a su lado tuviera vida propia.

Su respiración se fue agitando y de repente una sensación punzante en su pecho comenzaba a alertarla, le costaba cada vez más concentrarse en algún otro pensamiento y cansada de luchar contra lo que sucedía, fue dejándose llevar por el terror que la invadió rápidamente.

¿Cómo era que estas cosas estaban sucediendo? ¿Acaso en ningún lugar se encontraría a salvo? ¿Serían esas extrañas manifestaciones producto de la maldición que llevaba consigo o tal vez sólo se trataba de una simple casualidad? Fuera cual fuera la respuesta, lo único que sabía era que deseaba que se detuvieran. Se encontraba totalmente atemorizada y a punto de gritar, aunque temía que lo que estaba sucediendo tan sólo fuera producto de los sedantes que el doctor Tofú había suministrado en ella.

Apretó con fuerza las sábanas de la camilla y se percató de que alguien parecía estar observándola, era exactamente la misma sensación que había experimentado en su habitación antes de ser alcanzada y herida por el vidrio.

Con inseguridad intentóexaminar si se trataba de algún corto de luz que se estaba presentando, sin embargo si de eso se trataba ¿Por qué no dejaba de sentir esa mirada fija y penetrante que la observaba desde algún rincón de la habitación?

Trató de ponerse "A salvo" bajo sus mantas viendo a través de ellas como la luz de la lámpara seguía encendiéndose y apagándose. Espantada por el comportamiento extraño de objeto y la imponente presencia que sentía en el consultorio, cerró sus ojos tratando de hacer caso omiso del dolor en su abdomen e intentó incorporarse para salir de allí cuando antes, no obstante una silueta se dibujó en las sabanas y fue en ese instante cuando Akane se sintió morir; necesitaba salir de esa habitación lo antes posible si no quería acabar con la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Usando las últimas reservas de valor, se decidió a observar el lugar para dar con el dueño de la sombra que minutos antes había visto, pero para su sorpresa no había nadie allí.

La pequeña lámpara de cristal dejó de alumbrar y se apagó por completo dejando a Akane en un estado de desconcierto y temor por lo próximo que ocurriría. Respiró profundamente luego de unos segundos en señal de un "Por fin todo terminó" y cuidadosamente se sentó en la camilla con sus sentidos aún alertas ante cualquier sonido o movimiento. Rato después percibió como algo o alguien que no era visible se sentaba a los pies de la cama.

Desde donde se encontraba podía ver claramente como las sábanas junto con el colchón parecían ligeramente hundidas, casi como si alguien se encontrara allí.

Los vellos de la piel de Akane se erizaron dejándola casi en estado de shock, no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, y no podía darle una explicación a nada de lo que había sentido u oído, simplemente no sabía por qué razón estaba pasándole todo eso.

Nuevamente se percató de que el aparente ser que se encontraba allí se movía; Akane se quedó quieta, esperando el próximo movimiento que haría para así saber si correr, gritar o alejarse, sin embargo no supo en qué momento la presencia se acercó a ella y la obligó a acostarse mientras sentía como algo la estrangulaba, evitando que algún grito de ayuda pudiera escapar de su garganta.

No sabía cómo proceder, no había nada que pudiera hacer en ese momento para protegerse, ¿Cómo luchar contra algo que no tiene cuerpo denso? Lo único que quería era gritar, quería buscar ayuda, tal vez si lo hacía el doctor Tofu llegaría hasta allí alarmado por el sonido de su voz y ese horrible ente se iría y la dejaría en paz.

Sabiendo que era el único plan que tal vez funcionara se llenó de valor e intentó gritar, hasta que el sonido de la puerta la detuvo. Inmediatamente sintió que la entidad que estaba haciéndole daño ponía más empeño en su agarre, lo que le dejaba menos tiempo a la peli-azul para pensar en algo.

Se llevó las manos al cuello intentando detener a lo que se encontraba evitándole respirar, pero no consiguió nada más que palpar su propia piel, no logró sentir nada extraño allí, no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerlo, estaba perdida...

Pataleó con fuerza, se movió de un lado a otro sin importarle el dolor en su abdomen, lo único que buscaba era soltar ese agarre que parecía no ceder ante sus movimientos. Supo en ese momento que el tiempo se le agotaba, cada vez era más difícil mantenerse luchando, sus ojos ya no veían con la misma claridad y casi era nulo el aire que llegaba a sus pulmones, estaba perdiendo la batalla.

De pronto y como si de un milagro se tratara la puerta se abrió dejando de lado la presión en su cuello, permitiéndole respirar libremente otra vez.

Ranma quien había entrado a la habitación notó de inmediato la posición en la que se encontraba su prometida y se apresuró a verla para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Ella tocía fuertemente y respiraba agitadamente, estaba pálida y parecía bastante abatida.

— ¡Akane! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué sucedió?—Exclamó intranquilo el oji-azul ayudándole a incorporarse.

La pequeña Tendo no respondió, sólo se aferró más al agarre de Ranma y lo sujetó con fuerza, no quería que él la abandonara, no quería volver a sentir ese terror calándose en sus huesos, no quería dejarlo a ir…

Ranma se percató del contacto y de inmediato se puso rígido como una roca, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y un calor invadió rápidamente su rostro.

—O-Oye A-Akane…—Balbuceó nervoso. — ¿Está todo en orden?

—Sí…—Respondió más tranquila mientras se alejaba lentamente de él.

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Estabas… Muy extraña.

—Yo… Creo que imaginé cosas. —Comentó pensativa.

— ¿Imaginaste cosas? ¿Comiste algún plato preparado por ti y ahora te está haciendo alucinar?—Bromeó Ranma.

Una fulminante mirada fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta.

—No seas payaso, seguramente debe ser producto de los sedantes.

— ¿Estás segura? Cuando llegué no te veías muy bien. — Dijo el oji-azul nuevamente inquieto.

—Sí, no te preocupes, estoy bien. —Sonrió intentando despistarlo. —Ya lo estoy…

Ranma quien no se encontraba completamente seguro de que Akane se sintiera del todo bien, no dijo nada más y se dedicó a pensar en lo que había sucedido en casa de los Tendo. De inmediato recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior con su prometida y no lo pensó dos veces para preguntarle al respecto.

—Akane… ¿Qué sucedió exactamente anoche? ¿Alguien te hirió?—Preguntó alarmado.

La peli-azul se sorprendió al recordar como aún no había dado explicaciones a nadie de su familia de lo que había ocurrido, así que se tomó unos segundos para pensar en lo que diría y de esa forma responder tranquilamente a los cuestionamientos de Ranma.

—Anoche estaba practicando con las pesas y arrojé una por error contra la ventana de mi habitación, chocó y no logré esquivar el vidrio que se dirigió hacia mí así que… Cuando desperté estaba aquí, es todo lo que recuerdo. —Mintió.

— ¿Sabes el estado en el que te encontrarías ahora si no hubiera llegado a tiempo a tu habitación?—Gritó Ranma sin si quiera intentar contener su cólera. —Si vas a practicar hazlo en el dojo, eres demasiado torpe para hacerlo desde tu cuarto.

—Lo sé… Está bien, perdona Ranma. —Susurró con su mirada fija en las sábanas de la cama.

No quería verlo a los ojos sabiendo que estaba mintiéndole.

— ¿No vas a enojarte conmigo por haberte dicho torpe? —Preguntó el oji-azul asombrado por la tranquila reacción de Akane.

—No… Si no fuera por ti ahora no me encontraría aquí… — Respondió suavemente alzando su mirada buscando el contacto de sus ojos con los de su prometido. —Gracias, Ranma…

**Continuará…**

**Notas finales:**

Muchas gracias por leer, por dejarme review, por agregar mi historia a sus favoritos y por seguir ahí después de todo lo que me tarde en actualizar.

Nos estamos leyendo, un beso! 


	7. El diario de Naoko

¡Hola!

¡Cuánto tiempo! Siento la tardanza en actualizar, pero… La inspiración es rebelde y no llega cuando lo necesito. En fin, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo. ^^

*-*.-.*-*

**El diario de Naoko**

Durante los días siguientes Akane tuvo la oportunidad de recuperarse lo suficiente como para que el doctor Tofu le diera de alta. Las situaciones paranormales habían cesado devolviéndole la tranquilidad, aunque sin lugar a dudas aún le inquietaba encontrarse a solas.

Esa mañana saldría por fin de su estancia en el hospital, así que despertó temprano y vistió la ropa limpia que Kasumi le había llevado la noche anterior. Estaba esperanzada por poder retomar sus labores en la escuela y en su casa.

Se levantó cuidadosamente y se dirigió al patio trasero donde sabía que se encontraría el doctor Tofu en su entrenamiento matutino. Se acercó silenciosamente y permaneció allí observándolo con interés.

Luego de un rato el doctor se percató de la discreta presencia de Akane y se levantó para caminar hasta ella.

—Buenos días, Akane, no pensé que ya estuvieras lista para salir de mi consultorio. —Comentó abriendo las patillas de sus lentes para a continuación acomodarlos en su rostro. — ¿Hubo algo que te molestara en tu estancia aquí?

—No doctor, muchas gracias, sólo quería agradecerle…—Respondió dirigiendo su mirada al suelo y juntando sus manos a la altura de su cadera.

—Es un gusto, y ahora que saldrás de hospital tendré que pedirte que tengas más cuidado con… —Se detuvo de inmediato al escuchar el llanto de Akane. — ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás llorando?

Era todo lo que podía soportar en silencio, sintió que necesitaba desahogarse, buscar tal vez en alguien más las respuestas que añoraba para poder encontrar al fin la pieza faltante en el rompecabezas que desde hacía tanto tiempo se encontraba ausente.

—Doctor Tofu ¿Cómo era mamá? ¿Por qué murió?—Soltó de golpe llorando con más intensidad mientras se cubría el rostro con sus manos.

Hubo una pequeña pausa, un silencio que para Akane se prolongó eternamente, sentía que necesitaba escuchar esa respuesta lo más rápido posible o de lo contrario enloquecería.

—Akane… ¿La extrañas, no es así? —Cuestionó dulcemente el doctor tomándola por los hombros. —Lamentablemente cuando tu mamá murió yo aún estaba en preparatoria y no conozco el trasfondo de la situación…

Consiguió calmarse y con el dorso de su mano secó el recorrido que dejaron las lágrimas en sus mejillas. Recobró la compostura y le dirigió una sonrisa al agradable hombre.

—Lo siento, sé que mamá ahora está en un mejor lugar y no debería preocuparme por eso.

—Escucha Akane, es normal que la extrañes y que te sientas triste por su ausencia, pero seguramente ella estará acompañándote siempre, incluso ahora está viéndote llorar, así que no hagas que se preocupe.

—Sí…—Murmuró asintiendo con la cabeza.

Un minuto después la puerta del consultorio fue golpeada varias veces, lo que causó que el doctor le devolviera una fugaz sonrisa y se apresurara a ver de quién se trataba. Akane por su parte dio un pequeño suspiro y se animó a si misma recordandose que esa mañana regresaría a su rutina habitual.

Pronto el silencio que invadía el lugar fue deshecho por el sonido de varias voces que repetían incesablemente su nombre. Supo entonces que no debía hacerlos esperar demasiado sino quería que la buscaran por cada rincón de la casa. Dio algunos pasos en dirección a la sala principal y se detuvo al sentir una congelante mirada que de inmediato erizó su piel, comenzó a sentir pánico así que cruzó a grandes pasos la cocina aún con la sensación de que alguien la seguía. Se dio valor y miró de reojo intentando ver si se trataba de alguien que quisiera jugarle una broma, pero lo que vio no pareció ser una persona normal; logro captar algo que se movía con rapidez, no pudo ver bien su forma pero actuó casi como si estuviera huyendo porque habían descubierto su escondite.

Tragó en seco y continuó su caminando mirando constantemente hacia atrás, hasta que sintió que algo se interpuso. Levantó lentamente la vista y se topó con un par de ojos color zafiro que la veían con emoción.

— ¡Akane!—Exclamó el dueño de aquellas pupilas con genuina alegría.

Quiso responderle pero sintió como era impulsada hacia atrás por unos grandes brazos.

— ¡Hija querida, como me alegra que estés a salvo, pensé que morirías!—La abrazó fuertemente su padre llorando de alegría.

Como pudo salió del enérgico agarre de su conmovido padre y saludó cordialmente a su familia y amigos que habían ido a buscarla para darle un cálido recibimiento por su salida del hospital.

Un rato después de recibir regalos y de volver a ser testigo de las acostumbradas peleas de sus compañeros de escuela, finalmente se despidió de ellos ya que debían regresar a clases. Como era bastante temprano ellos habían aprovechado para visitarla y luego volver.

Se preguntó por un momento si Ranma los acompañaría pero se dio cuenta que él se encontraba aún en la misma habitación despidiéndose de sus amigos. Sonrió para sí misma al ver que no se alejaría.

*-*.-.*-*.-.*-*.-.*-*.-.

Finamente había regresado a su casa y Ranma se había tomado la molestia de cargarla hasta su habitación, estando allí no podía evitar recordar la noche en la que el accidente había ocurrido, era algo bastante difícil de olvidar.

Se acordó de inmediato que no había tenido tiempo de esconder la tabla ni el libro, y que a causa de su ausencia y del vidrio roto en su habitación, varias personas seguramente habrían entrado una y otra vez. Alarmada por el grave descuido que cometió, se apresuró a buscar el objeto de magia.

Levantó su almohada, cuidadosamente revisó bajo su cama y por último revolvió el cajón donde habitualmente la guardaba, pero para su infortunio no había rastros de la tabla. Su preocupación aumentó considerablemente al recordar que el libro se encontraba junto con el portal maldito, lo que quería decir que si alguien las había encontrado, tenía en su poder ambos objetos.

Intentando calmarse y poniendo más empeño en su búsqueda llegó a la conclusión de que debía preguntarle a alguien sobre el paradero de ambas piezas, sólo que… ¿Qué diría cuando le preguntarán el por qué tenía algo como eso bajo su cama? Mentir era la única opción, pero tendría que pensar bastante bien en la respuesta que daría para que nadie le reprochara.

Un minuto más tarde decidió salir de su habitación en busca de respuestas. Con lentitud se desplazó hacia la puerta de su recámara y se dirigió a la escalera, apoyándose en el barandal bajó pausadamente hasta llegar a la cocina, allí se encontraba su hermana mayor quien se sobresaltó al verla entrar.

—Deberías estar descansando, no debes esforzarte demasiado recuerda las recomendaciones que te dio el doctor. —La reprendió dulcemente.

—Lo haré, sólo quería preguntarte si por casualidad entraron a mi habitación mientras no estuve. —Temiendo la respuesta y evitando a toda costa parecer desinteresada, se dedicó a observar la comida que se encontraba a medio hacer.

—No, el tío Genma reparó tu ventana desde el exterior, y sólo yo entré un par de veces para buscarte ropa limpia. —Respondió mientras con un pequeño plato degustaba el sabor de lo que estaba preparando.

—Está bien entonces ¿Qué estás preparando?—Añadió rápidamente para que su hermana no hiciera cuestionamientos sobre lo que acababa de decirle.

— ¿Está todo en orden, Akane?—Inquirió sin rodeos.

—Sí, extrañaba estar en casa, es todo. —Expuso intentando convencer a su interlocutora.

—Bien, pues bienvenida, estoy preparando algo que seguro te gustará. —Afirmó con una sonrisa. —Ahora regresa a tu habitación y ni se te ocurra entrenar con tus pesas otras vez, ¿Está bien?

—No lo haré… —Habló en voz baja dando media vuelta dispuesta a salir de la cocina.

Se sentía bastante mal por mentirles a todos, pero pensaba que tal vez lo mejor sería que siguieran creyendo en esa versión que dio sobre lo que le sucedió aquella noche, de lo contrario sería difícil de creer.

Era consciente de que la magia existía, puesto que había visto a Shampoo usarla en innumerables ocasiones, y aunque jamás le funcionara Akane era testigo de varios cambios en la personalidad de Ranma producto de los hechizos que ella usaba en él. Así que tal vez no era tan descabellado querer hablar con un muerto. Pero… ¿Qué tan diferente resultaban los trucos de Shampoo al ritual que varios días atrás Akane había realizado?

No necesitó de mucho tiempo para sentir que había una diferencia abismal, no sabía exactamente por qué creía que así era, simplemente llegó a esa conclusión gracias a la sensación que desde hace mucho invadía su pecho.

Subió las escaleras con la mirada perdida y una de sus manos aferrada fuertemente a su pecho, caminó automáticamente hasta su habitación y buscó con desesperación la tabla y el libro pero como era de esperarse, no tuvo éxito. Estaba entrando en pánico e incluso hiperventilaba, tenía que hacer algo rápido sino quería ser descubierta.

Caminó de extremo a extremo tratando de pensar en un lugar en el que aún no hubiera buscado, pero en ese estado su mente no le ofrecía ideas.

Se dirigió hacia el ático con la esperanza de que se encontraran en esa habitación, ya que había una remota probabilidad de que pensaran que esos objetos no funcionaran y los dejaran allí.

Trató de que nadie la viera caminando cada tanto entre los pasillos con esa gran preocupación atravesando su pecho, de otro modo estaba completamente segura que de ser interrogada, no podría asegurar su éxito al mentir.

Finalmente logró llegar al ático; con la mirada buscó el enorme baúl y se encaminó hacia él, lo abrió con la esperanza viva en su sentir y se dedicó a buscar la tabla o el libro. Se topó con varias cosas, entre ellas un álbum de fotografías de sus padres y un viejo diario de su madre, lo observó meticulosamente y acto seguido lo sacudió con su mano retirándole el polvo que lo cubría, pudo entonces leer claramente: "Naoko Tendo" escrito con letra bastante legible.

Tosió un poco por la cantidad de partículas de polvo que se esparcieron por la habitación, pero eso no le impidió continuar admirando el recién encontrado tesoro de su madre. Se sintió feliz al tener algo tan privado de su progenitora y por un momento se preguntó si estaría mal leer algo tan íntimo. En ese momento se percibió a sí misma como una pequeña chiquilla que se había colado a la habitación de su madre para usar un poco de su perfume.

Finalmente su curiosidad fue más fuerte y comenzó a leer las distintas experiencias que se narraban allí. Le encantó el acercamiento al diario vivir de su madre y disfrutó de las distintas situaciones por las que ella había atravesado. Se fijó un momento en la cantidad de hojas escritas y se sorprendió al ver el montón que había usado su madre. Pensó que le llevaría la mañana entera leerlas, pero para su sorpresa un par de horas le bastaron para culminar.

Rió, lloró y disfrutó cada párrafo, cada emoción que se encontraba escrita allí con tanta efusividad que era capaz de transmitirle eso mismo que Naoko había experimentado, era casi como si una muy buena escritora narrara sus aventuras con la esperanza de que sus lectores jamás se cansaran de leerlas.

Cerró el diario con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, realmente le hacía bien saber más sobre su madre, era una forma de curarse a sí misma bastante eficiente. Suspiró y colocó el libro en su regazo, sólo para dedicarse nuevamente a buscar dentro del gran baúl los artefactos de magia. Al no encontrarlos se puso en pie con el diario de su madre y decidió volver a su habitación.

Antes de partir pudo sentir algo muy extraño, esa sensación de ser observado otra vez se hacía presente, sólo que en esta ocasión era distinto, parecía no haber maldad implícita en la mirada, se sentía paz y un olor bastante agradable. Era como sentirse protegido por un manto que no era visible, pero que se podía sentir a la perfección.

Cerró los ojos disfrutando de ese acogedor sentimiento, hasta que se detuvo. Miró a su alrededor esperando ver qué lo había producido pero todo se encontraba exactamente igual que en el momento que llegó. Desconcertada pero aún con esa tranquilidad embargándola salió de ese lugar y caminó de nuevo hacia su cuarto.

Se topó con Ranma en el camino y se preguntó si su estadía en el ático había sido lo bastante larga como para que Ranma tuviera esa expresión de preocupación en el rostro.

— ¿En dónde te habías metido? —Cuestionó Ranma exaltado.

—Sólo estuve buscando algunas cosas, cálmate. — Se defendió Akane.

— ¡El doctor Tofu te sugirió que descansaras, no que te desaparecieras de casa para buscar tus cosas!—Bufó con molestia.

— ¡Ya basta, Ranma, no eres mi padre! —Exclamó irritada sin pensar demasiado en lo que decía.

— ¡Eres una tonta, impertinente y fea marimacho!

—Bien, entonces deja de preocuparte por esta tonta y fea marimacho. —Un mazo se dirigió rápida y furiosamente al rostro de Ranma quien sin éxito trató de esquivar el ataque que lo envió a volar por el amplio firmamento de Nerima.

Akane quien se encontraba bastante enfadada por la confrontación, cruzó a grandes zancadas el corredor y se encerró en su habitación hasta que la voz de Kasumi se escuchó anunciando que estaba listo el almuerzo.

La hora de la comida transcurrió sin mayores contratiempos, excepto por las fugaces miradas que Ranma le dirigía a Akane, acción que no pasó desapercibida para la peli-azul quien hacía su mejor esfuerzo por evitar hacer contacto visual con su prometido.

A medida que terminaban se iban retirando de la mesa, hasta que sólo se quedaron allí Kasumi, Ranma y Akane. El ambiente era tenso por lo que la mayor de las Tendo se sentó al lado de Ranma para desinfectar algunas heridas y colocar en su rostro algunas banditas que le permitieran que los cortes sanaran.

—Akane, debes ser un poco más delicada ahora que te estás recuperando, no está bien hacer movimientos tan violentos con esa herida en tu abdomen. —La aconsejó Kasumi sosteniendo un mechón de cabello de la frente de Ranma para poder limpiarla.

El oji-azul sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza todo lo que la castaña le decía a su hermana menor, provocando ira en Akane quien sin poder soportar más, le lanzó uno de los platos que estaban sobre la mesa, haciendo que Ranma perdiera el equilibrio y cayera hacia atrás.

—Iré a mi habitación a descansar. —Anunció, poniéndose lentamente en pie y retomando su camino.

Se recostó en su cama y vio hacia la cubierta recordando esa sensación que sintió estando en el ático, era algo que nunca antes experimentó y a lo que tampoco se le podía dar una explicación. ¿Pero qué había sido entonces ese sentimiento de paz y protección qué la embargaron en ese momento?

Cerró sus párpados tratando de rememorar lo mejor posible esa cómoda experiencia y de inmediato recordó el olor, esa fragancia a rosas tan suave y relajante que percibió en ese lugar y que ahora mismo podía sentir con tan sólo mencionarlo ¿De dónde provenía? ¿Acaso todo lo que le sucedía fuera bueno o malo no tendría explicación lógica?

Respiró profundamente y fue quedándose dormida sin demasiado esfuerzo. Se sentía bien el volver a dormir en su propia cama.

*-*.-.*-*.-.*-*.-.*.-.*-*.-.

Un jardín lleno de claveles rojos con sólo un sendero, se alzaba a la mitad de un lugar en donde la armonía parecía haberse adueñado del aquel silencioso sitio. Akane caminó por esa pequeña senda sin saber a dónde la conduciría, sólo se dejó llevar por la paz que emanaba ese lugar.

Caminó y caminó, no supo si fueron metros o kilómetros, sólo lo hacía por inercia, completamente controlada por ese fuerte sentimiento de sosiego que la dominaba por completo. Podía observar los millones de claveles que se encontraban a su alrededor y más allá de dónde no podía ver. Continuó caminado pero esta vez observó a lo lejos la silueta de una persona, se apresuró para poder ver más de cerca de quién se trataba, pero por más que corría parecía no alcanzarla.

Se detuvo, sentía cansancio pero no exactamente en sus pies, era una sensación indescriptible. Se vio a sí misma, vestía de blanco y sus pies apenas se veían palpando la tierra. Dio un paso sólo para comprobar si el suelo se movía bajo sus pies, pero para su sorpresa estaba flotando.

Volvió a mirar al frente, pero ahora la figura no se encontraba allí, buscó con su mirada al dueño de aquella silueta y no tardó mucho en ver a una mujer con cabello azulado danzando entre los claveles. Tuvo la esperanza de que fuera su madre, así que alzó sus pies para abrirse paso entre las plantas y llegar hasta ella, pero antes de seguir caminando, observó como los tallos de los claveles se llenaban de espinas.

—Pero… ¿Cómo es que…? Los claveles no tienen espinas…—Murmuró viendo con horror el difícil camino que tendría que atravesar para llegar hasta su madre.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y siguió caminando, pasando a través de esos filosos obstáculos que la separaban de su objetivo. El puntiagudo dolor en la planta de sus pies era tan fuerte que la obligaban a detenerse para prestar atención al estado de sus lastimadas extremidades.

— ¿Por qué no estoy flotando?—Se cuestionó viendo los profundos cortes que las espinas habían causado.

Volvió a mirar al frente y acto seguido observó sus pies, el ver tanta sangre esparcida entre las flores y en sus extremidades le hizo temer que terminaría desangrándose antes de llegar hasta su madre.

Corrió tratando de hacer caso omiso de fuerte dolor que la abrumaba y cuando estuvo cerca se dejó caer, exhausta y sin fuerzas, implorando silenciosamente a esa persona que volteara a verla, porque sólo eso le bastaría: Una mirada.

La peli-azul que se encontraba danzando volteó al escuchar los quejidos que se escapaban de la garganta de Akane y volteó a verla horrorizada.

— ¡Hija!—Profirió con pánico…

Su voz resonaba como un eco en el lugar, era dulce y cargada de esa genuina preocupación que tendría una madre frente a su hija herida.

—Mamá…

—Akane, levántate, puedes hacerlo. —La animó.

Akane lo pensó un segundo, no estaba segura de poder hacer lo que le pedía, pero aún así lo intentó. Con las últimas fuerzas que tenía se puso en pie y pudo observar frente a frente el rostro de Naoko. Era tan parecida a ella, tenía sus mismos ojos y varios rasgos que Akane había heredado también.

La melancolía se adueñó de su corazón por un momento y lloró intensamente, hasta que sintió tranquilidad en su interior.

—Mamá, ¿Por qué te fuiste? Dime porque tenías que irte… ¿Por qué?—Musitó entre sollozos.

—Akane, todos cumplimos nuestro tiempo en el mundo, debes entender eso. —Hizo una pausa y la miró con infinita ternura. —Es por eso que no debes interponerte, ni intentar traer nada a tu mundo que pueda dañarte.

— ¿Qué quieres decir, mamá?

— ¿Puedes ver tus pies?

Akane asintió con la cabeza viendo sus muy lastimadas extremidades.

—Ese es el camino que has decidido tomar hasta mí, uno lleno de dolor, sufrimiento y maldad. —Explicó serenamente como si se tratara de un niño pequeño que necesitaba entender las cosas con ejemplos gráficos. —Decidiste contactarme mediante ese portal, pero no sabías que podías desatar con eso… Ahora debes protegerte.

— ¿Protegerme? Pero… Mamá ¿Cómo lo haré? Yo… Yo sólo quería estar contigo y que me dijeras por qué razón moriste… No sé cómo detenerlo, ni cómo protegerme.

—Si quieres obtener esa respuesta, debes buscarla y hacer frente a todo lo que suceda. Sólo puedo decirte que hay alguien que puede ayudarte aunque no lo haya hecho hoy.

— ¿Quién? ¿De quién se trata? ¿Mamá, volveré a verte?

*-*.-.*-*.-.*-*.-.*-*.-.*-*.-.

— ¡Mamá! —Gritó con todas sus fuerzas al tiempo que abría sus párpados.

Miró a su alrededor y pudo ver que se encontraba en su habitación, su agitada respiración fue calmándose hasta llegar a su punto normal.

No tardó en recordar las grandes heridas de sus pies así que se apresuró a verlos para cerciorarse de que no encontrara nada allí, y así fue; sus extremidades se encontraban completamente intactas.

Se llevó la mano al pecho, el sueño le había resultado bastante real… Aún conservaba esa sensación de confusión y dolor que la que experimentó, y eso la asustaba.

Un momento después, la puerta de su habitación se abrió provocándole un respingo y vio a Ranma entrar tranquilamente.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Inquirió Akane desconcertada por la inadecuada intromisión de su prometido en su propio cuarto.

—Te escuché gritar y vine a ver que todo estuviera bien. —Respondió recostándose en la puerta.

— ¿Estabas espiándome?

—No, sólo me quedé cerca para poder estar alerta a cualquier ruido y así venir de inmediato. —Explicó dedicándole una mirada que la congeló por un momento. —Por cierto, ¿Qué era eso que buscabas en la mañana?

—Ah… Nada… Unos libros de la escuela. —Mintió, rompiendo el contacto visual.

—Es sólo que creí que se trataba de esto. —Comentó mientras sacaba de su camisa el libro de magia oscura y de su otra mano la tabla Ouija.

— ¿Qué… Qué es lo que haces tú con… Eso? —Cuestionó sorprendida.

—Ahora Akane, debes explicarme algunas cosas...

**Continuará…**

**Notas finales: **

Muchísimas gracias por leer hasta este punto, y muchas gracias a esos lectores silentes que me leen en cada actualización. Gracias también a los que me agregan a las alertas y a los que se toman el tiempo para dejarme su opinión.

¡Nos vemos pronto!

¡Besos!


	8. Oponente impalpable

¡Hola una vez más! ¿Cómo están?

Vengo hoy aprovechando el Halloween para compartir con ustedes un capítulo más de mi historia. Como siempre, realmente siento mucho la demora, pero en ocasiones la musa se va por un largo tiempo y no ayuda nada a la realización de los capítulos. :( Espero que el próximo lo pueda traer pronto para que así nadie pierda el hilo del relato.

Quiero aclarar algo antes de que comiencen a leer, sé que me tardo con las actualizaciones pero JAMÁS voy a abandonar alguna de mis historias, no soy de dejar a medias lo que empiezo ni mucho menos, así que pueden tener la plena seguridad de que siempre subiré los capítulos, así tenga meses sin subir nada. Ahora sí, dejando claro esto, pueden divertirse y leer.

**Oponente impalpable**

—Ahora Akane, debes explicarme algunas cosas…

— ¿Qué… Qué quieres decir con explicarte algo?

—Eso justamente, has estado comportándote extraña últimamente y aunque lo niegues, sé que algo te ocurre —afirmó jugando con el libro de magia en sus manos.

—No… No sé de qué estás hablando, además ¿Qué te hace pensar que algo me sucede?

—No soy tonto deberías saberlo, Akane —respondió con tranquilidad.

— ¡Eso no responde mi pregunta!—espetó empezando a cansarse de la actitud misteriosa de Ranma.

—Te conozco, sé que no es normal que te comportes tan solitaria todo el tiempo, ya ni siquiera me buscas para pelear… Quiero decir… No es que extrañe que lo hagas es sólo que… Bueno… Yo… —ladeó su rostro evitando mirar a los ojos a una muy interesada Akane que escuchaba atentamente cada palabra.

—No creí que te importara el que ya no habláramos tan a menudo —confesó con un ligero sonrojo que intentó esconder.

—No, no… No creas que me importa pasar tiempo contigo, es sólo que no entiendo por qué has estado tan misteriosa —comentó jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos.

—Estás aquí conmigo ¿Qué haces perdiendo el tiempo entonces?—habló secamente la peli-azul indispuesta a continuar con esa conversación.

— ¡Eres una malagradecida, Akane!

— ¡¿Tengo que agradecer que entres a mi habitación a decirme que no te importa pasar tiempo conmigo?—profirió reclinando su cuerpo como si de esa manera Ranma le escuchara mejor.

— ¡Tendrías que agradecerme por preguntarte lo que te ocurre, boba!

Akane bajó la guardia luego de escuchar esa frase y sostuvo la mirada de Ranma sin atreverse a decir nada más.

—Ahora ¿Me puedes explicar qué hay que hacer con estas cosas?—cuestionó señalando la tabla y el libro —.Se trata de una investigación para la escuela ¿No es así? Aunque… Hiroshi o Daisuke no han mencionado nada acerca de eso.

—Es porque ustedes no prestan nada de atención a lo que dicen los profesores —se defendió rápidamente sabiendo que Ranma no podría discrepar contra eso.

—Sí, tal vez tengas razón, pero no son los únicos que lo ignoran —se sentó en el suelo de la habitación cruzando las piernas hojeando el libro desinteresadamente.

La peli-azul tragó en seco esperando que Ranma continuara con lo que sabía, pero al mismo tiempo tenía una sensación atemorizante por llegar a descubrir hasta qué punto estaba enterado Ranma. Temía ser descubierta y podía presentir que su prometido se encontraría bastante cerca de la verdad.

— ¿Por qué no dices nada, Akane?

—Estoy esperando que me digas lo que sabes—respondió haciendo un esfuerzo por parecer tranquila.

Ranma sonrió de medio lado sabiendo de ante mano que la había atrapado.

—Mientras estuviste en el consultorio del doctor Tofu hice algunas cosas para saber lo que te sucedía —explicó mientras movía el oráculo de la tabla y jugaba con él entre sus dedos —.Tus amigas me contaron que fueron una tarde a ver a una famosa adivina y que desde ese entonces actúas bastante extraño.

El corazón de Akane latía con fiereza, definitivamente a Ranma no se le podía ocultar todo, ya que encontraría el modo de averiguar lo que sucedía. Sonrió un momento al recordar el esfuerzo que su prometido había puesto para saber lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

—No me dijo nada extraño, sólo que visitaría otro país muy lejos de aquí —mintió nuevamente sintiéndose cada vez más culpable.

En medio de todo, no podía evitar sentir que le fallaba a Ranma al no apreciar su preocupación.

—Eso me dijeron pero parecían preocupadas —expuso mientras hacía flexiones sobre el suelo —.Por esos días entré varias veces a tu habitación tratando de encontrar alguna pista que me indicara por qué tanto P-chan como tú resultaron heridos.

— ¿Encontraste algo interesante?—interrumpió Akane tratando de apresurarlo para saber de una vez por todas si había sido descubierta.

—Sólo estas cosas bajo tu cama.

— ¿Y qué con eso?—inquirió fingiendo no comprender una palabra de lo que Ranma trataba de decirle —.Además ya te expliqué lo que sucedió la noche en la que me accidenté.

—Lo extraño es que no teníamos ese proyecto que mencionaste, incluso los profesores no sabían de qué les estaba hablando y me castigaron por comentar tonterías en medio de la clase —hizo una mueca de fastidio al recordar que uno de los baldes con agua fría que estaba cargando se derramó sobre él y tuvo que huir de Kuno toda la mañana.

—En realidad… fue… Una investigación que hice mucho antes de que llegaras y seguro por eso los maestros no lo recuerdan —habló con lo primero que se le ocurrió para que la ayudara a salir de aprietos.

— ¿Hace mucho? Pero Gosunkugi durante las clases no paraba de gritar que "Su amada Akane" había ido a su casa a preguntarle algo realmente importante—narraba teatralmente mientras hacía caras tontas tratando de representar a Gosunkugi.

No pudo evitar reír ante las muecas graciosas de Ranma, pero no tardó en darse cuenta que estaba por ser atrapada.

—Sí, fue sobre un libro de fantasmas que leí así que fui hasta su casa a hacerle un par de preguntas.

— ¿Sobre dónde encontrarías una "Tabla Ouija" y para qué funcionaba exactamente?—inquirió poniendo especial énfasis en el nombre del objeto.

— ¿Cómo es que conseguiste saber eso?—cuestionó sorprendida por la cantidad de información que poseía.

—Digamos que después de ser golpeado todo el día accedió a contarme lo que sabía —confesó sonriente—.Este Gosunkugi realmente es un idiota.

— ¡¿Lo golpeaste?

—Sí, resulta divertido, tiene la fuerza de un bebé y la inteligencia de uno de sus muñecos de paja.

—No tienes porqué aprovecharte de los débiles, Ranma, no actúes como un cobarde —lo reprendió Akane inquieta por el estado de salud de su compañero de clases.

—No te preocupes por el flaco, sus huesos son resistentes —pronunció desinteresadamente. —.Volviendo al tema ¿Para qué demonios querías saber sobre esta tabla? Por más que la mire no le encuentro la gracia.

—Ya te dije que la compré hace mucho.

—Pero el día que estuvimos juntos en el tejado traías unas bolsas con algunas compras ¿No es así?—la interrogó el oji-azul seriamente.

—Compre… Ropa, Ranma—refutó comenzando a quedarse sin argumentos con los que rebatir.

— ¡Qué casualidad! Vas a casa de Gosunkugi a preguntarle sobre esta tabla, luego llegas con compras y encima tienes este libro sobre magia…

—Estoy… Muy cansada, quiero descansar así que te agradecería que dejaras de decir estupideces y me permitieras dormir —usó ese argumento para salvarse de las acertadas sospechas de su prometido.

—Aún no has cenado, tienes que comer bien si es que quieres volver a ser la misma marimacho de siempre —bromeó Ranma colocando los brazos detrás de su cabeza antes de que unas pesas colisionaran contra su rostro.

Un rato después la puerta del dormitorio se abrió con Kasumi tras ella llevando la cena de Akane. Dejó la bandeja con la comida encima de la cama, con alimentos bastante saludables tal como lo había recomendado el doctor Tofu.

La peli-azul se dispuso a comer pero antes de poder probar algo de lo que había en el plato se percató que Kasumi y Ranma la observaban con atención.

— ¿Qué es… Exactamente lo que sucede con ustedes? —preguntó ansiosa a la espera de la respuesta que le darían para enterarse al fin de lo interesante que tenía en su rostro.

—Oh, nada Akane, es sólo que cada te pareces más a mamá —comentó Kasumi con algo de nostalgia y emoción en su voz.

—Yo sólo veo que comas bien—añadió Ranma guardando rápidamente la tabla y el libro antes de que lo culparan por llevar magia negra a casa de los Tendo.

Kasumi giró sobre sus talones dándole un par de instrucciones extras a su hermanan menor antes de retirarse del dormitorio.

Finalmente, Akane pudo comer su cena con tranquilidad y una sonrisa implícita en su rostro por el comentario que su hermana mayor le había hecho, lo único que aún la inquietaba era la compañía de Ranma quien parecía un guardaespaldas.

— ¿Piensas quedarte toda la noche?—cuestionó Akane incómoda por la constante actitud de escrutinio que le dedicaba su prometido.

—Tal vez hasta que me respondas lo que quiero —respondió el chico de la coleta sentándose en la silla giratoria frente al escritorio.

— ¡No tengo nada que decirte, Ranma!

— ¡Deja de mentir! ¿Tan mal está lo que hiciste que no te atreves a mencionarlo?

Akane pensó un momento sobre ello, y supuso que no era nada grave, tal vez era tonto y Ranma seguramente se reiría y la molestaría por creer en estupideces, pero no era algo realmente malo como para tener que ocultarlo de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo.

Luego recordó la maldición de la que el sujeto extraño le habló y se dio cuenta que no podría mencionarle nada de eso a Ranma, era demasiado tonto como para molestarse en comentarlo.

—No hice nada malo—se defendió al fin —.Sólo me siento triste por la ausencia de mamá, ya te lo había dicho.

Ranma quiso responder pero la puerta del dormitorio se abrió de un portazo sorprendiendo a los presentes.

— ¡Akane mi amor!—gritó una pequeña figura dando un gran salto para llegar hasta los abultados pechos de la peli-azul.

Antes de que sus pies se posaran sobre la suave superficie de la cama de Akane, Ranma lo detuvo arrojándole un enorme libro con el que consiguió golpearlo fuertemente en la cabeza.

—Viejo libidinoso ¿No le enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar?—profirió Ranma con molestia.

El maestro retiró el libro que se había quedado incrustado en su rostro y se levantó observando a Ranma. Luego colocó una de sus manos en el lagrimal y sollozo amargamente.

— ¿Cómo pueden pensar que un inofensivo ancianito como yo puede hacer algo malo?—se quejó fingiendo inocencia —.Sólo vine a traerle este lindo modelito a Akane como obsequio de bienvenida.

Happosai se acercó hasta Akane y sacó dentro de su camisa un sostén bastante revelador con intensiones de que se lo probara y modelara para él.

— ¡¿Está loco?—gritaron Ranma y Akane lanzándole un fuerte puñetazo que los envió a volar fuera de la casa de los Tendo.

Luego de la intromisión, Ranma se sintió algo incómodo y accedió a regresar a su habitación para que Akane se sintiera a gusto y pudiera descansar.

Aún con dudas se alejó del dormitorio de la peli-azul para ahora dirigirse hacia el comedor y terminar su cena en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Volvió a la parte superior de la casa, esta vez acompañado de su padre panda, quien se tallaba los ojos y bostezaba ampliamente.

Se acomodaron en sus respectivos futones y Ranma simuló dormirse. Cuando estuvo seguro de que su padre se encontraba en un sueño profundo, se levantó y se escabulló ágilmente por la ventana. Buscó el cristal que le permitía ver el interior de la habitación de Akane y se acomodó allí esperando poder estar alerta por si su prometida necesitaba algo.

Se recostó sobre el marco y acercó sus piernas a su pecho en un frágil intento por evitar que la congelante brisa nocturna le arrebatara la escasa tibieza en su cuerpo. Cerró sus párpados no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada a Akane quien dormía plácida y cómodamente en su cama.

Un rato más tarde, en lo que pareció transcurrir una hora, despertó gracias a un maullido gatuno que se escuchó bastante cerca. De inmediato la piel de sus brazos se erizó y con terror miró a su alrededor esperando encontrarse con el espeluznante minino. Al no ver nada, sintió un gran alivio y decidió tratar de ignorar el hecho de que en el tejado ubicado justo arriba de su cabeza, más de un gato tuviera serias intenciones de hacer ruido toda la noche.

Cerró sus ojos nuevamente intentando conciliar el sueño para así dejar de pensar en los demonios de cuatro patas que se encontraban a pocos metros de él y que no le permitían dormir; no obstante algo dentro de la habitación de Akane llamó rápidamente su atención.

Trató de concentrarse y agudizar sus sentidos para lograr ubicar la procedencia del sonido, lamentablemente los maullidos de los felinos le dificultaban rastrear el origen del ruido.

Observó a través del vidrio y no notó nada extraño, todo parecía estar tan normal como de costumbre, a excepción de la temperatura que había disminuido considerablemente.

Parpadeó un par de veces y pudo distinguir como lo que parecía ser una sombra pasaba velozmente de un extremo de la habitación a otro. Fue un movimiento casi imperceptible que seguramente una persona que no tuviera la habilidad que él poseía habría notado. Aun así, el movimiento lo dejó completamente desconcertado y bastante atemorizado.

—Esto no me está gustando—comentó para sí mismo, apretándose las mejillas una y otra vez para comprobar que estaba despierto—. Tengo un mal presentimiento…

Meditó por un momento si debía preocuparse por algo que al parecer sólo fue su imaginación o hacer algo al respecto con el riesgo de que Akane lo viera como un loco.

Tragó en seco y abrió suavemente la ventana, entró a la habitación y caminó en puntillas hasta su prometida quien dormía cómodamente. Se sonrojó por un momento al pensar en lo hermosa y dócil que se veía mientras dormía y se detuvo conservando distancia para evitar que algo lo obligara a caer en la cama de Akane, de lo contrario sabría que daría un paseo por el nocturno cielo de Nerima y en ese momento eso no le convenía.

Miró alrededor aún con sus sentidos alertas sin dejar de percibir algo extraño en el ambiente. Su instinto le decía que lo mejor era salir de allí lo antes posible, pero eso implicaba abandonar a Akane y dejarla completamente a merced de lo que fuera que estuviera acechando entre las sombras.

Dio un paso hacia atrás y pudo escuchar un chillido que provenía de la parte inferior de la cama de su prometida, se puso de rodillas y dio un vistazo rápido esperando ver a alguien escondido allí, sin embargo no había nada más que la tabla con el oráculo moviéndose de un lado a otro. Ranma la tomó creyendo que estaba descompuesta y la soltó de inmediato al sentir como ardía en sus manos.

El objeto mágico cayó al suelo nuevamente con el pequeño trozo de madera desplazándose rápidamente señalando varias letras.

—¿Qué… Qué demonios es esto?—inquirió con el temor implícito en su rostro, mientras instintivamente se alejaba de la tabla.

No podía creer lo que veía, era algo que jamás había experimentado y de lo que no sabía qué esperar. El juguete de Akane, que según él era inofensivo, parecía estar revelándose ante sus ojos.

Ranma recordó que Gosunkugi le había comentado que se trataba de un elemento de magia que podría ser potencialmente peligroso si se le daba un mal uso, pero no creía que Akane la usara más que para apoyar sus cuadernos cuando estudiaba en su cama.

Un rastro de duda se apoderó de él por un momento obligándolo a preguntarse su Akane sería capaz de usarla, pero antes de poder dar con una respuesta fue interrumpido por el sonido de la tabla que parecía buscar su atención. Desde donde estaba podía observarla y pudo ver como el oráculo disminuía la velocidad escogiendo cuidadosamente las letras en las que lentamente se pudo leer: "Akane Tendo, muerte"

La expresión de Ranma no era otra que de pánico y con el corazón en su mano caminó hacia atrás hasta que la puerta del dormitorio se lo impidió. Luego ladeó su rostro para ahora ser testigo de cómo el cajón en el escritorio de Akane se sacudía violentamente hasta abrirse por completo. Su corazón latía con ferocidad dentro de su pecho haciéndole respirar agitadamente.

Finalmente el cajón cayó al suelo haciendo que Akane despertara asustada. La peli-azul miró desconcertada a su alrededor y vio a Ranma sentado recostado contra la puerta con una expresión de terror y del otro lado la tabla y la gaveta con sus pertenencias esparcidas por todo el lugar.

Rápidamente se sentó, frotó sus ojos y dirigió nuevamente su mirada hacia la tabla con el oráculo moviéndose de un lado a otro sin cesar.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—cuestionó la menor de las Tendo empezando a sentir pánico por lo que veía.

Una vez más el pequeño objeto buscó atraer la atención de ambos hacia él y lentamente fue dejando leer un: "Muere"

De inmediato un lápiz flotó sobre el cajón en el suelo y se dirigió directamente al pecho de Akane completamente decidido a perforar su corazón. La pequeña artista marcial intentó moverse, pero nuevamente se sentía prisionera de esa fuerza invisible que no le permitía recuperar su movilidad.

Ranma quien estaba a punto del colapso, reaccionó rápidamente y se abalanzó hacia Akane para así lograr empujarla y que el lápiz no le hiciera daño. Consiguió hacer que su prometida cayera acostada sobre su cama sin que nada la hiriera, sin embargo él no corrió con la misma suerte; el lápiz se incrustó con fuerza en su brazo izquierdo causándole un gran dolor.

— ¡Ranma!—gritó Akane horrorizada al ver el líquido escarlata que cubría la manga en el pijama de su prometido.

—Rayos…—Murmuró el chico de la trenza colocando su mano en el lugar donde había sido lastimado y observando el próximo movimiento de su incorpóreo oponente.

**Continuará… **

/

**Notas finales:**

Me costó un montón lastimar a Ranma, pero definitivamente creo que valió la pena, quería algo dramático. :P

Para que los que me preguntaban que dónde andaba nuestro querido chico de coleta, les digo que la paciencia tiene sus frutos y acá está como toda una dulzura protegiendo a Akane y preocupándose por ella. Hay que tener en cuenta que no se puede todo tan rápido, y que a pesar de que Ranma no apareció tanto en los capítulos anteriores, estuvo siempre allí haciéndolas de detective para averiguar qué era lo que le sucedía a Akane.

Mil y mil gracias a todos los que leen, a los que me agregan a sus alertas, a los que leen por primera vez hasta aquí y a todos aquellos que aunque me tarde siguen fieles a la historia. De veras, es muy lindo saber que las personas te leen y aprecian lo que haces. ^^

Bien, espero que les guste y que pueda tenerlos conmigo nuevamente en el siguiente capítulo.

¡Nos vemos pronto!


	9. Preludio revelador

¡Hola!

Tenía listo el capítulo hacía bastante tiempo, pero creo que me esperé bastante para subirlo XD. Bien, les dejo la actualización sin demasiada nota al inicio, lo único que les quiero decir es: Millones de gracias por leer y por estar al pendiente de mi historia, por comentarla y por seguir siempre ahí a pensar de lo que tarde en actualizar.

**Preludio revelador**

—¿Te encuentras bien, Ranma?—inquirió con preocupación la menor de las Tendo, observando con terror como la sangre de su prometido se dispersaba rápidamente por su extremidad.

—¡Tenemos que salir de aquí de inmediato! —ordenó el oji-azul tomando a una muy atemorizada Akane de la mano obligándola a abandonar su habitación.

Akane corrió tras él aún preocupada por el estado del brazo de Ranma y por la violencia que habían cobrado los ataques desde la última vez. Jamás se le había cruzado por la cabeza que gracias a sus intentos desesperados por localizar a su madre, alguien resultara herido.

Llegaron finalmente al patio junto al estanque y Ranma se posicionó frente a ella dándole la espalda preparado para atacar a lo que sea que decidiera seguirlos.

La chica de ojos avellanada miraba con temor hacia las penumbras en las que se había convertido el salón de té por encima de los brazos de Ranma quien se encontraba en posición de ataque, esperando algún movimiento que lo alertara; pero nada se hizo presente, todo estaba en silencio.

Ranma giró lentamente sobre sus talones dirigiéndole una severa mirada a Akane, quien apenas pudo resistir tanta frialdad.

—¿Qué demonios significa todo esto?—preguntó seriamente señalando su brazo herido por culpa de ese misterioso lápiz que se levantó flotando—. ¿Cómo es que todo eso sucedió?

—No… Lo sé, yo…

—¡¿Akane, qué hiciste con esa tabla?

Ella sólo pudo dirigir su mirada al césped y debatir si había llegado la hora de contarle la verdad a Ranma.

—¡¿La usaste?—gritó el chico de la trenza perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba—. ¡Maldición Akane, contéstame!

Era el momento, ya no tenía dudas, necesitaba decírselo… Si no lo hacía sería un acto desagradecido con su prometido que la había salvado de la muerte.

Su letargo fue interrumpido por un par de fuertes manos que se posicionaron sobre sus hombros sacudiéndola suavemente.

Akane sólo lo observó, con una mezcla de miedo y ternura; no quería que la reprendiera por ser tan tonta y buscar ponerse en peligro, sólo quería una palabra de aliento que le hiciera comprender que fuera lo que fuera a lo que se enfrentaba, no estaría sola.

—Yo… —consiguió decir al fin antes de darse cuenta que estaban lo bastante cerca como para sentir sus respiraciones.

Un sonrojo rápidamente cubrió las mejillas de ambos, haciéndoles separarse de inmediato. Por desgracia Ranma al soltarla tan rápidamente sintió un ardor que cubría ampliamente su brazo izquierdo, soltó un quejido y se arrodilló poniendo su mano en el lugar donde había sido herido.

— ¡Ranma!—profirió la peli-azul preocupada por el estado del brazo de su prometido, si seguía malgastando el tiempo, él perdería mucha sangre y sería peligroso —. Iré por gasa y vendas, no te muevas.

—E-Espera… No te vayas a escabullir, aún tienes algo que explicarme…

Ella asintió con la cabeza y buscó rápidamente el botiquín de primero auxilios que usaban usualmente cuando Ranma resultaba golpeado, regresó con él en sus brazos y se acercó a su prometido sentándose a su lado.

Con delicadeza acercó el maltrecho brazo de Ranma y suavemente lo observó para ver el estado en el que se encontraba. La herida parecía profunda pero había dejado de sangrar, así que sería más difícil extraer el elemento.

Tocó con temor el lápiz aún incrustado y recibió como respuesta un grito ahogado de Ranma.

—¡Ten más cuidado!—la reprendió el oji-azul volteando ligeramente su rostro para esconder la mueca de dolor que ese simple roce le había causado.

—Lo lamento…

—Ahora respóndeme ¿qué estuviste haciendo con esa tabla?

Akane observó el botiquín, sacando el desinfectante y la gasa, mientras pensaba en cómo comenzar su relato, apretó el pequeño recipiente en su mano en un intento por darse valor y empezar a dar la explicación que él tanto necesitaba.

—Mamá murió hace ya muchos años y desde ese entonces papá ha ocultado el verdadero motivo por el que ella falleció—explicó mojando la gasa en el líquido antiséptico y colocándolo a su lado para a continuación buscar la manzana que había traído de la cocina—.Muerde esto y trata de soportar el dolor, voy a sacar ese lápiz.

Ranma la observó con desconfianza, pero al ver la mirada seria en sus ojos supo que lo mejor sería no decir nada. Tomó la manzana y la introdujo en su boca tal como ella se lo había indicado.

—¿Estás listo?—preguntó preparándose para extraer la pieza—. ¡Ahora!

La mano de Akane se situó fuertemente sobre el lápiz y haciendo un poco de esfuerzo lo extrajo de la piel del oji-azul quien le dio un gran mordisco a la manzana que llevaba en su boca, dejándola caer y rodar libremente por el suelo.

—Fue más sencillo de lo que pensé—anunció triunfalmente Akane, sin darse cuenta que su prometido se había atragantado con el trozo de manzana que acababa de morder.

Pasó la gasa con el desinfectante sobre la herida nuevamente abierta, haciendo que Ranma se retorciera del dolor, y se ahogara aún más en el intento por hacerle saber que no podía respirar.

Akane seguía concentrada en su tarea de limpiar alrededor de la herida sin percatarse que el rostro de Ranma ya había pasado de púrpura a un azul pálido.

—Deja de moverte, Ranma—le ordenó con molestia mientras trataba de desinfectar el área lastimada.

Finalmente levantó la mirada llevándose una gran sorpresa por el color que había adquirido el rostro del chico de coleta, rápidamente se levantó situándose tras él para a continuación golpearlo con el pie en su cabeza.

Su esfuerzo no fue en vano, ya que como pudo el oji-azul se las ingenió para tragarse el pedazo de manzana atragantado en su garganta y moverse para que Akane entendiera que no necesitaba patearlo más.

La chica Tendo se detuvo y una vez más se colocó frente a él, mirándolo con atención.

—¿Estás bien?

Ranma no respondió, se quedó quieto con su mirada fija en otro punto, evitando mirarla.

—Termina rápido —le solicitó aún sin hacer contacto visual.

Ella se dedicó a seguir desinfectando, mientras un pequeño quejido de molestia se escapaba de los labios de su prometido al sentir el ardor que producía el antiséptico sobre su piel nuevamente expuesta. Apretó sus párpados tratando de soportar el dolor, y cuando dejó de sentirlo volvió a ver a Akane.

—Tienes que ser más valiente—aconsejó la peli-azul retirando con su dedo índice las tibias lágrimas en los ojos de Ranma.

— ¡¿Y tú no podría ser más cuidadosa al curarme?

Akane sonrió con ternura ante la expresión de enojo de Ranma y finalmente vendó su brazo, cuidando de no producirle más dolor.

—Entonces… Tu padre les ocultó el verdadero motivo por el que murió tu madre ¿Por qué haría algo como eso? —cuestionó el artista marcial, pensando en el motivo que el señor Soun tendría para hacer algo como eso.

—No lo sé, tal vez sólo para protegernos…

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que estaba mintiendo?

—Le preguntamos en distintas ocasiones, y siempre se ponía a llorar como loco y decía cosas completamente diferentes a las que había dicho la última vez. —explicó Akane recordando las escenas que montaba su padre cuando tocaban ese tema.

—¿Estás intentando averiguarlo?

—Sí, resulta difícil vivir sabiendo que te ocultaron algo tan importante.

—Pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con la tabla?—interrogó Ranma, observando el torniquete que parecía del tamaño de un panal de abejas.

La menor de las Tendo resopló con resignación y comenzó a asegurar el vendaje para que no perdiera resistencia.

—Creo que quedó un poco grande—confesó apenada.

—¿Un poco?—respondió el oji-azul con ojos entrecerrados.

—Ranma yo… Me siento realmente sola, extraño mucho a mamá y por eso intenté contactarla con ayuda de la tabla.

—Gosunkugi me dijo que ese objeto era peligroso.

—También me lo dijo a mí, pero no creí que fuera real, además sólo quería hablar con mi madre…

— ¿Quieres decir que no fuiste a casa del flaco a consultarle sobre el libro de fantasmas?—Inquirió Ranma armando el rompecabezas que ahora parecía encajar a la perfección.

—No, fue por la tabla, no sabía dónde podía encontrar una y él me lo dijo. — declaró con vergüenza.

—¿Dónde la obtuviste?

La peli-azul lo pensó un momento y decidió que lo mejor sería no comentar la parte de la maldición que había adquirido con el piano en casa del extraño hombre.

—En una tienda de magia.

—¿Junto con el libro?—preguntó rápidamente recordando que también ese objeto estaba presente al momento de encontrar la tabla.

—No, lo tomé de la biblioteca del doctor Tofu…

—¡Vaya! No sabía que el doctor tuviera esos intereses—declaró el oji-azul encogiéndose de hombros—. Aún así, ese ataque no fue normal… Era como si algo estuviera empuñando ese lápiz.

—Desde que realicé el ritual con ayuda de libro, he sentido cosas que no puedo explicar —relató despertando el interés inmediato de su interlocutor.

—¡¿Te han atacado antes?

Akane parpadeó un par de veces ante la pregunta y decidió responder con la verdad.

—Sí…—susurró viendo como Ranma se sorprendía al escuchar esa respuesta—. Lo que me ocurrió con el vidrio fue lo mismo que sucedió hoy.

—¡¿Qué?—gritó Ranma preocupado por la seria situación en la que se había metido su prometida.

—Supongo que a P-chan también lo atacaron y por eso huyó…

—Sí, eso suena bastante lógico, aunque seguramente también se habrá perdido—razonó Ranma recordando a su extraviado amigo.

—Creo que es mejor que volvamos a la cama—sugirió Akane poniéndose en pie.

—¿Vol…vamos?

—Sí, ¿no piensas dormir?—cuestionó observando como Ranma se sonrojaba repentinamente—. No conmigo… Yo… No quise decir eso…

—¡No importa lo que hayas querido decir, no puedes volver ahí!—Exclamó poniéndose en pie y tomándola por el brazo con determinación— No permitiré que vuelvan a lastimarte.

Unos aplausos resquebrajaron el silencio que hasta ahora se vivía. Ambos jóvenes dirigieron sus miradas hacia el lugar del sonido y se encontraron con los Tendo espiándolos como de costumbre.

—Hubo demasiado ruido, y eso nos despertó—comentó Nabiki frotándose la cabeza.

—Oh Ranma, ya era hora de que te le declararas a Akane, que feliz soy—clamaba Soun con lágrimas de orgullo en sus ojos.

—Bien hecho, hijo—escribió con altivez el panda con un pañuelo bajo su ojo limpiando algunas fingidas lágrimas.

Sin soltar su agarre Ranma llevó a Akane hacia su habitación ignorando todos los comentarios de sus compañeros de residencia. Cerró la puerta del dormitorio tras él y puso seguro para evitar que alguien los molestara.

—Bien ¿qué estás esperando? Debes descansar—expresó Ranma sentándose a los pies de la cama.

—¿No vas a dormir?

—No, me quedaré aquí vigilando que nada extraño suceda.

—Pero… Mañana tenemos clases, tienes que descansar—le recordó la peli-azul.

—Duerme, no te preocupes, estaré bien.

La pequeña Tendo volvió a su cama e intentó conciliar el sueño, sin embargo el sentimiento de culpa y el temor por dejar a Ranma solo, sin saber lo que podría sucederle en lo que restaba de la noche se lo estaba dificultando.

La mañana llegó cargada de los típicos vientos de otoño. El despertador sonó anunciándole a Akane que ya era hora de despertar. Se frotó los ojos, bostezó y se levantó recordando al instante que Ranma se encontraba allí. Lo buscó con la mirada y lo encontró sentado, recostado sobre el borde de su cama, profundamente dormido.

Por un momento pensó si se habría quedado dormido cuando ella lo hizo, o si hacía poco tiempo lo había hecho. Le daba pena despertarlo después del esfuerzo de la noche anterior, pero lo mejor era hacerlo para que no la culpara después.

—Ranma—lo llamó sacudiéndolo un poco.

Él despertó de inmediato creyendo que algo había sucedido. Miró alrededor buscando encontrar algo que lo alertara, pero lo único con lo que se topó fueron con unos orbes color avellana que lo tranquilizaron al instante.

—¿Qué sucede, Akane?

—Hay que ir a la escuela ¿lo recuerdas?

—¿Irás? Sólo llevas un día de recuperación, no puedes ir aún—espetó el peli-negro con preocupación.

—Estoy bien, puedo ir, no soy tan débil—respondió tranquilamente—. ¿Cómo está tu brazo?

—Duele un poco.

—Es normal. Iré a darme un baño, apresúrate—declaró antes de salir del dormitorio.

Ranma asintió con la cabeza y esperó a escuchar la puerta de baño cerrarse, para dedicarse a buscar la tabla e ir a su habitación por su mochila y guardarla en ella, acto seguido buscó ropa limpia y se sentó en su futón tratando de deshacer el torniquete que la noche anterior le había hecho su prometida.

Lo tocó con suavidad recordando a Akane, ella podía ser violenta pero sin dudas siempre estaba allí para ofrecerle su atención, aunque fuera torpemente. Sonrió al recordar lo tierno de la acción y removió cuidadosamente el vendaje. Esperó a que Akane saliera del baño y se dirigió hacia ese lugar para asearse.

Un rato después desayunaron siendo víctimas de inquisidoras miradas y de incómodos comentarios por parte de sus familias. Comieron el desayuno lo más deprisa que pudieron y salieron para no escuchar más tonterías.

En el camino hacia la escuela ninguno cruzó palabra, ni siquiera mencionaron algo respecto a los comentarios de sus parientes; de hecho, no habían hablado desde que Akane nuevamente le colocó el torniquete.

Llegaron al aula de clases y ambos tomaron caminos distintos, reuniéndose con su respectivo grupo de amigos como de costumbre. Las horas en las distintas materias parecían prolongarse por horas y horas, sin lograrar atraer la atención de Ranma o Akane, para ellos simplemente era más importante pensar en cómo deshacerse de lo que fuera que los atacó la noche anterior.

Finalmente, después de lo que parecieron ser días, la campana que indicaba la hora del receso sonó, despertando a Ranma de lo que había sido una cómoda siesta. De inmediato se puso en pie, y salió de prisa con su mochila dirigiéndose al patio trasero de la escuela, que solía no estar tan atestado de gente.

Buscó en la casita de gimnasia algunos elementos que no sirvieran y que fueran inflamables para crear una pequeña fogata y quemar la tabla. Luego de unos minutos de encontrar uniformes viejos de algunos estudiantes, y varias cosas más, se dispuso a llevar a cabo su plan. Reunió los objetos poniéndolos muy cerca y encendió un cerillo que rápidamente arrojó y que poco a poco provocó que el fuego se fuera dispersando.

Cuando hubo una llama lo bastante grande para quemar algo, extrajo la tabla de su mochila y sin pensarlo dos veces la metió dentro del fuego. Se sacudió las manos como si hubiera terminado así con todos sus problemas y esperó a que sólo quedaran residuos de lo que había quemado; sin embargo todo parecía arder dentro de la flama excepto la tabla.

Se acercó para observar detenidamente lo que ocurría con el objeto y se sorprendió al ver que estaba tan intacta como antes de introducirla en el fuego. Tanto fue su asombro que se quedó allí hasta que la llama finalmente consumió todo dejando nada más que cenizas, residuos y la tabla completamente ilesa.

—Maldición, no puede ser…—Murmuró incrédulo

¿Cómo era posible que algo como eso hubiera ocurrido? Era imposible que un objeto hecho de madera no ardiera con el fuego.

Ranma se quedó allí un minuto tratando de entender qué había sucedido y se acercó hasta la tabla sacándola de los restos en lo que se había convertido su fogata. Fue más difícil de entender aún que el elemento mágico no estuviera a alta temperatura, se encontraba casi tan normal como si nunca hubiera ingresado al fuego.

Sorprendido y aterrado por lo que acababa de presenciar, decidió poner en marcha su último recurso. Se dirigió rápidamente al patio buscando a la única persona que sabía que podría sacarlo de ese aprieto, y no tardó en dar con él, su silueta inconfundible era fácil de reconocer.

— ¡Ven conmigo!—le ordenó tomándolo por el brazo y alejándolo del grupo de chicas fanáticas a las artes oscuras que lo acompañaban.

— ¿Saotome, Qué es lo que sucede?—cuestionó desconcertado dejándose arrastrar por Ranma, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada frente a él.

Finalmente llegaron al lugar donde Ranma había hecho la fogata. Gosunkugi se veía seriamente confundido mientras observaba como el oji-azul sacaba de su mochila la tabla.

— ¡¿Explícame ahora mismo cómo demonios me deshago de esto?— exclamó poniéndole la tabla muy cerca a la nariz de su interlocutor.

—Pero… Saotome eso es algo que alguien como tú jamás entendería—afirmó el chico ojeroso cerrando sus ojos y presumiendo saber algo que Ranma ignoraba por completo.

—Déjate de bromas y dímelo si no quieres terminar con todos los huesos rotos otra vez —amenazó Ranma tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa completamente empeñado en conseguir la información.

El pobre chico que movía sus piernas en el aire tratando de separarse de Ranma no tuvo más remedio que cooperar con su "amable" acompañante.

—Mira Saotome, si ya usaron esa tabla es más difícil que se deshagan de ella—explicó calmadamente —. Pero si por el contrario, sólo desean venderla, yo estaría dispuesto a comprarla.

Ranma lo miró un momento recordando que Akane ya la había usado ¿Qué se necesitaría entonces para poder alejar esa tabla que amenazaba con quitarle la vida a su prometida?

**Continuará… **

***-*.-.*-*.-.*-*.-.**

**Notas finales: **

Muchísimas gracias por acompañarme nuevamente en esta nueva entrega, es un placer para mí recibir sus comentarios, críticas y reviews diciéndome que actualice, eso me apresura. XD

Espero verlos en el próximo capítulos y de nuevo muchas gracias a los que leen, comentan, agregan mi historia a sus alertas etc…

Un besote!


	10. La noche de los muertos

¡Hola!

(Danny se esconde tras una tapa de basura para protegerse de los tomatazos, bombas y demás…) Si, aquí regresa la autora irresponsable… De verdad siento la ausencia tan eterna que he tenido. La inspiración a veces se toma sus vacaciones ¿sabían? Así que eso pasó, mis ganas de escribir quedaron sepultadas por todo este tiempo hasta el día de ayer que logré terminar el capítulo. El próximo lo traeré pronto, lo prometo. :P comenzaré a escribirlo ahora aprovechando la visita de la musa rebelde. :P

**La noche de los muertos**

**/  
**

—Mira Saotome, si ya usaron esa tabla es más difícil que se deshagan de ella—explicó Gosunkugi calmadamente —. Pero si por el contrario, sólo desean venderla, yo estaría dispuesto a comprarla.

― ¡¿Si ya está usada qué?― preguntó Ranma de inmediato recordando la gran hazaña de Akane―. ¡¿Por qué no se quema, dime?

― ¿Quemar?- Inquirió riéndose estúpidamente―. Saotome, si ya abriste un portal la tabla no se detendrá hasta que lo cierres.

― ¿Portal?―cuestionó forzando un poco más el agarre en la camisa de Gosunkugi―. ¿Qué significa eso?

―Si ya la usaste, la tabla abre un portal espiritual que dependiendo de la persona que lo invoque se hará letal o inofensivo―explicó el chico con risa nerviosa.

Según las conjeturas a las que Ranma había llegado gracias a las explicaciones de Gosunkugi, el portal que Akane abrió resultó siendo peligrosamente letal para ella y para todo aquel que decidiera interponerse.

―Oye flaco―Lo soltó y lo observó toser mientras él ordenaba las ideas en su cabeza―. ¿Sabes cómo funciona ese portal?

― ¿Por qué tan interesado?―Lo miró con curiosidad―. No me digas que usaste la tabla para conseguir poderes sobrenaturales y ganarme, Saotome.

― ¡No seas estúpido!―espetó el oji-azul ―.No necesito de algo así para vencer a alguien como tú, lo único que me interesa es la información que tengas sobre ese tema.

― ¡Ja! ¿Saotome, por qué te ayudaría?―habló Gosunkugi con soberbia―. ¡Has hecho de mi vida un completo fracaso, por tu culpa la linda Akane no se fija en mí, y encima todos se burlan de mí gracias a ti!

―Si, bueno… Lo siento―Se disculpó sin sentirlo realmente― ¿Me ayudarás?

― ¡Debes morir!―profirió con una de sus muñecas de paja, la cual estaba clavando en un árbol―. ¡Te odio Saotome, te maldigo!

Una gota recorrió la cabeza de Ranma al ver a Gosunkugi actuar tan estúpidamente. Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, se acercó a él y lo intentó nuevamente tratando de ser lo más condescendiente que podía.

―Mira flaco… Si me ayudas le diré a Akane que salga contigo―le propuso el oji-azul mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

― ¿En serio harías eso?― preguntó esperanzado con sus ojos brillándole, casi parecía que miles de estrellas iluminaras su cadavérico rostro.

―Seguro…―murmuró el atlético chico―. Pero para eso necesito que vayas esta noche a la habitación de Akane.

― ¿La habitación de Akane?―cuestionó completamente sonrojado sosteniéndose el rostro como chica enamorada.

―Pero escucha ―Le advirtió Ranma―. Tienes que ayudarme con lo que sepas o no te dejaré acercar a Akane, ¿entendido?

―S-si―asintió babeando gracias a su infinita imaginación que trabajaba a mil por hora.

―Te espero en la noche en la casa Tendo―fue lo último que le dijo el chico de trenza antes de regresar a clases.

Al finalizar la jornada académica Ranma se recostó en la entrada de la escuela mientras aguardaba a Akane, de esa manera se aseguraría de que no regresara sola a casa. Aún le preocupaba que la herida la hiciera sentir muy débil, después de todo era bastante reciente, pero sobre todo le angustiaba pensar en que alguno de esos "entes" la atacara aprovechando su ausencia; por esa razón tenía la corazonada de que no debía abandonarla en ningún momento.

―Creí que te irías a casa más temprano―comentó la peli-azul mientras caminaba hacia Ranma.

―No después de lo que sucedió…―respondió el chico de coleta comenzando a caminar al lado de Akane.

―No creo que me ataquen en la escuela…

―Es mejor no confiarse, Akane.

Ella simplemente lo miró, se veía demasiado preocupado y pensativo. Ranma siempre solía ser bastante pesado sin embargo esta vez lo notaba completamente distinto. No pudo evitar sonreír por un momento al recordar que había una razón detrás de la expresión de Ranma y esa no podía ser otra más que ella misma.

—No tienes que preocuparte, sabes que esas cosas no podrán hacerme daño fuera de casa… —intentó tranquilizarlo la peli-azul.

Ranma la miró unos segundos y luego dirigió su vista hacia el frente, ni siquiera saltó a la barda como lo hacía normalmente, simplemente caminó a su lado con una expresión de inquietud bastante notable.

—Si sigues pensando de esa manera estarás en problemas—advirtió el peli-negro—. Esta es una batalla, no debes bajar la guardia.

— ¡¿Estás insinuando que lo hago?—bufó ofendida—. Sabes que no soy tan débil como crees.

— ¡Eres una tonta, Akane, te pones en peligro sólo por creer en este tipo de cosas que ni siquiera tienen razón de ser y ahora debo cuidarte de fantasmas y seres invisibles! —vociferó deteniéndose y descargando un poco de la frustración que lo invadía.

— ¡Pues no me cuides, nadie te lo ha pedido, bobo!—se defendió Akane sintiendo dolor por las palabras de su prometido

Si bien ella nunca le pidió ayuda, tampoco se esperó que la que le brindara resultara siendo un problema para él.

A grandes zancadas se dirigió a su casa sin esperar a Ranma que se había quedado en el mismo lugar observando cómo se alejaba. Un momento después sacudió su cabeza y corrió tras ella.

—E-espera…—dio un gran salto para quedar frente a Akane impidiéndole continuar su recorrido.

— ¿Qué quieres?—inquirió enojada intentando escapar de alguna manera de su interlocutor.

— ¡No puedes regresar sola a tu casa ni a tu habitación! ¿No te das cuenta?

—Déjame, de todas formas no necesitaré tu ayuda así que no te molestes en preocuparte e ir a mi rescate.

—Sabes que sin mí estás perdida, no seas necia y acepta que sólo yo puedo salvarte—se cruzó de brazos presumiendo de los actos que anteriormente realizó.

Para la menor de las Tendo esta reacción sólo provocó ira en ella, así que terminó enviándolo a dar un largo y distante paseo por los atardecidos cielos de Nerima.

—Idiota…—murmuró luego de verlo hacerse cada vez más pequeño en el firmamento.

Continuó su camino de regreso a casa y al llegar se dio cuenta que en el salón de té se encontraba reunida toda su familia. Se acercó sigilosamente tratando de ver si había alguien allí y no tardó en darse cuenta de quién se trataba.

—Vaya… qué sorpresa—comentó para sí misma mientras dejaba sus zapatos en la entrada—. Ya llegué.

— ¡Oh, Akane al fin llegas!—exclamó su hermana mayor al verla—. Mira quién vino a visitarnos.

— ¡Hija, qué bueno que llegas, Kogane tenía muchas ganas de saludarte!—exclamó Soun de buen humor.

— ¿Dónde dejaste a Ranma, Akane?—Cuestionó Nabiki

—Akane —saludó Kogane apareciendo tras ella como lo hacía usualmente utilizando un tono de voz bastante aterrador.

La peli-azul se estremeció y miró de reojo a la chica fantasma saludarla de esa manera.

—H-Hola Kogane jeje… Tanto tiempo, qué gusto—sonrió nerviosamente.

—"Eso fue tenebroso"— se leyó un cartel de un panda que miraba la escena con gotas de sudor en el rostro.

—Es verdad, hace mucho tiempo no vengo a visitarlos, pero es justamente porque hoy de nuevo es mi día de vacaciones—explicó la castaña volviendo a su lugar en la mesa.

Akane tomó asiento después de ella mientras veía a su hermana mayor ir por su comida.

—Verdad… Ya pasó un año, me da mucho gusto que volvieras a vernos—comentó la peli-azul casualmente.

— ¡Es verdad, Kogane, también estamos muy contentos de que esa vez no te convirtieras en zombie! ¿Verdad, señor Saotome?

El panda asintió alegremente apoyando a su amigo de alma.

—Si... Gracias a todos, especialmente a Gosunkugi, fue tan dulce lo que hizo por mí.

—Hay que admitir que ese día el muchacho actuó muy valientemente—comentó espontáneamente el señor Tendo.

Gosunkugi que desde que salió de la escuela había estado sentado en el árbol junto al estanque, estaba escuchando la conversación bastante entusiasmado.

—No puedo creer que Kogane me recuerde… ¡En verdad ella me ama!—se levantó estrepitosamente y terminó cayendo del árbol recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza con una de las ramas del árbol que se rompieron con la fuerza del impacto.

Gosunkugi en el suelo se tambaleó por un momento y luego Ranma cayó de cabeza sobre él.

—Gracias flaco, me salvaste—le agradeció el chico de coleta levantándose rápidamente y dirigiéndose al comedor.

Cuando arribó el oji-azul no pudo evitar observar a la invitada que al parecer charlaba muy a gusto con su prometida.

―Hola, Ranma―saludó la chica fantasma situándose tras él volviendo a usar un tono de voz espeluznante.

El artista marcial sintió cómo se erizaban los vellos de su nuca y de inmediato giró para encararla.

― ¡Oye deja de hacer eso!―Reclamó―. ¡Da miedo!

―Lo siento tanto, yo no quería…―sollozó Kogane colocando las manos en su pálido rostro para dramatizar más su llanto.

―No, lo lamento, es que yo… Es que bueno… Me asusté―se defendió el oji-azul tratando de que dejara de llorar.

Akane se acercó y tomó a Kogane por los hombros dirigiéndole una severa mirada a su prometido.

―Tranquila, Ranma es un grosero.

Gosunkugi se acercó lentamente a saludar; al principio lo dudó un poco pero luego accedió a hacerlo.

―Ko-Kogane…―murmuró sonrojado jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos.

― ¿Gosunkugi?―inquirió la fantasma y en un movimiento rápido se abalanzó sobre él―. ¡Me alegra tanto verte!

―Jeje… Yo también estoy muy contento de verte―sonrió tímidamente con un brazo atrás de la cabeza.

―Bueno señor Saotome, habrá que darles un poco de intimidad―se levantó de la mesa viendo a su amigo panda asentir y yendo con él al pasillo donde usualmente jugaban shogi.

Nabiki subió a su habitación y Kasumi llegó finalmente con la olla vaporera dispuesta a servir los platos para Akane, Ranma y Gosunkugi.

La cena transcurrió en completa normalidad: se escucharon comentarios divertidos, historias sobre el mundo de los muertos y de vez en cuando una que otra pelea por parte de Gosunkugi y Ranma.

Akane, completamente lejana a la realidad sólo se dedicó a sonreír cuando contaban algo y pocas veces participó en la amena conversación. Le preocupaba enormemente saber que dentro de poco tendría que regresar a su habitación ya que estaba anocheciendo.

En la escuela había planeado pedirle a Ranma que le permitiera permanecer en su cuarto mientras lograban deducir qué era realmente lo que se escondía en su lugar de descanso, pero dadas las circunstancias y recordando plenamente lo que su prometido le dijo respecto a tener que protegerla, ella no permitiría demostrar alguna señal de cobardía frente a él.

Fijó su mirada en él por un momento y se encontró de frente con esos ojos azul zafiro que la veían con preocupación. Akane ladeó el rostro algo incómoda por el contacto visual y se levantó de la mesa provocando de inmediato miradas de desconcierto en Gosunkugi y Kogane.

Ranma se alertó y se puso de pie instintivamente.

― ¿Pasa algo?―preguntó Kogane extrañada.

Gosunkugi recogió lo más de prisa que pudo los objetos de magia que había puesto sobre la mesa para alardear sobre sus conocimientos en estos peculiares temas con la castaña, que mostraba fascinación y admiración al escucharlo.

― ¿Es hora, Saotome?―cuestionó el pálido joven con la mochila en las manos.

Ranma lo observó y luego posó su mirada sobre Akane, tomó su mochila y notó en ella una expresión de perplejidad bastante notoria.

―Espero que pueda ayudar en algo―hizo una reverencia la pequeña fantasma intentando no quedarse atrás e ir con ellos.

― ¿Ayudar?―preguntó Akane ―. ¿Ayudar a qué?

Ranma se acercó a su prometida y la tomó de la mano situándose justo a su lado y dirigiéndose a los demás con autoridad.

―Andando―ordenó empezando a caminar hacia la habitación de Akane.

Kogane y Gosunkugi se miraron por un momento sin saber qué harían y luego decidieron seguir a Ranma. Cuando llegaron arriba se acercaron tímidamente al cuarto de Akane encontrándose a ambos jóvenes sentados en el suelo. El chico de trenza se veía bastante atento observando cada parte de la habitación con extrema atención y muy constantemente. Akane en cambio se veía nerviosa, en sus ojos se reflejaba el terror que estaba sintiendo.

― ¡La habitación de Akane, qué maravilla! ¡Siento el olor de su piel en cada rincón! ―El delgado muchacho recorrió el cuarto de aquí para allá una y otra vez sin detenerse.

― ¡Quédate quieto, me pones nervioso!―gritó Ranma golpeándolo en la cabeza.

―Hay algo muy malo aquí―pronunció Kogane con una expresión aterrada en su rostro.

Akane la miró con interés y su miedo se incrementó considerablemente.

Ranma dejó de golpear a Gosunkugi y observó a su interlocutora, acto seguido le dio un vistazo a todo su alrededor.

― ¿Malo como qué? ―interrogó el oji-azul.

― ¿No estarás exagerando?―sonrió con nerviosismo la pequeña artista marcial.

―No…―negó con la cabeza la castaña―. Es una energía muy maligna y… Hay alguien más… Es una mujer.

― ¿Una mujer? ¡¿Dónde? ―el artista marcial movía la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de ver a alguien.

―Mamá… ―susurró Akane.

Gosunkugi se concentró y observó el cuarto minuciosamente.

―Tienes razón, Kogane, hay algo muy malo aquí, tenemos que protegernos―anunció sacando varias inscripciones sagradas de su mochila y rápidamente se encargó de ponerlas en Akane, Ranma y él mismo.

Kogane parecía inmovilizada observando algo que sólo ella podía ver. Todos la miraban atentamente, sin perder rastro facial alguno.

― ¿Por qué tú puedes venir a visitarnos en tu día de vacaciones y mamá no puede hacerlo?―inquirió Akane sin dejar de ver a la chica―. Es decir, ¿Por qué puedo verte a ti y mamá no hace lo mismo?

― ¿Ella… Es tu madre? ―cuestionó la fantasma ―oh, ya veo… Es muy parecida a ti.

― ¡Responde!

Ranma alternaba la vista entre Akane y Kogane aún alerta a cualquier sonido o movimiento.

―Ella no regresa a este mundo porque cree que les resultará más difícil separarse de ella… Dice que quiere que ustedes conserven un lindo recuerdo y que no sufran su partida una y otra vez―explicó Kogane que cumplía el papel de médium.

Gosunkugi se alertó cuando la tabla en la mochila de Ranma comenzó a moverse.

― ¡Demonios!―Exclamó el oji-azul observando el morral y en un movimiento rápido se acercó a Akane rodeándola con sus brazos mientras la ayudaba a levantar.

Akane lloraba en los brazos de Ranma en parte por las razones que tenía su madre para no visitarlos y por otro lado sentía bastante miedo por lo que pudiera suceder de ahora en más.

― ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta?―susurró la peli-azul.

Ranma quien pretendía responder fue interrumpido por la voz de Kogane.

―Tu madre está protegiéndote, dice que tu maldición está empeorando todo―explicó el espectro antes de gritar fuertemente.

― ¡Kogane!―Gritaron Gosukugi y Ranma al unísono.

Akane contempló con horror a la chica gritando y moviéndose tal como si intentara escapar de algo que la sujetaba con fuerza.

― ¡Maldición, la está atacando!―exclamó el escuálido joven caminando hasta ella y colocándole una de las inscripciones que antes había pegado en él, lo que provocó una corriente de aire muy fuerte y varios destellos parecidos a la electricidad.

Ranma analizaba la escena completamente atónito.

― ¿Cómo pelear contra algo que no tiene cuerpo sólido?―preguntó el peli-negro suavemente aferrando más a su prometida hacia sí.

― ¡No permitiré que te lleve! ―Gritó con empeño el delgado muchacho.

― ¡Gosun... kugi!―pronunció débilmente Kogane desapareciendo de la vista de todos los espectadores.

Una ráfaga de aire frío se dispersó con más violencia por la habitación, lanzando despedido a Gosunkugi contra una de las paredes de la habitación.

― ¡Es mi culpa!―gritó Akane tratando de soltar el agarre de Ranma.

El joven artista marcial luchaba por mantener a Akane cerca y por evitar que la corriente de aire le hiciera perder el equilibrio y los lanzara con brusquedad. Cuando logró ser arrastrado hasta una pared se arrodilló allí con su prometida aferrando más su agarre en ella mientras se esforzaba por tratar de ver algo y no perder detalle alguno de lo que sucediera.

― ¡Déjame, tengo que ir por Kogane! ―vociferó la peli azul pretendiendo salir de la prisión en la que se habían convertido los brazos de Ranma.

― ¡¿Estás loca? ¡No podrías!

De pronto un destello brillante apareció justo al lado del chico de trenza quien la observó con desconfianza, sin embargo el sentimiento que esa simple luz despertaba evitó que la atacara.

Gosunkugi la observó desde el otro extremo de la habitación con una sonrisa implícita en su rostro.

Akane levantó la mirada y observó la destellante luz.

― ¿Madre?―cuestionó y la luz comenzó a tomar forma humana.

―Akane…―se escuchó una voz que logró apaciguar la corriente de aire.

**Continuará…**

*-*.-.*-*.-.*-*.-.*-*

**Notas finales:**

Muchas muchas muchas gracias por leerme sin importar el tiempo que tarde en actualizar. Espero que les haya agradado, yo personalmente me sentí bastante a gusto escribiéndolo así que ojalá también tengan ese sentimiento al leerlo.

Aquí ya al fin podemos ver a la madre de Akane "manifestarse" más abiertamente ¿Qué ocurrirá con Kogane, la maldición de Akane y el motivo real de la muerte de Naoko? No dejen de sintonizar el próximo capítulo de esta emocionante historia (perdón, quería hacer esto XD)

¡Nos vemos pronto!


End file.
